


There Is Something About You

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Agent!Maia, Attempted Sexual Assault, Baker!Jace, Boys Kissing, Cop!Alec, Doctor!Magnus, Fighter!Simon, Fighting, Friendship, Love, Low-angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence, boys falling in love, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: There is something about Jace Lightwood...From the first time Simon sees Jace, he knows he wants him. Unfortunately, Jace is in a relationship and all he can offer Simon is his tentative friendship.There is something about Simon Lewis...One look into the vibrant brown eyes of MMA fighter, Simon, Jace knows he's in trouble. For one, he is in a committed relationship and two; if Simon knew what he was going through...anyway, all he can be is friends.  That is, as much of a friend he can be...
Relationships: Jace Lightwood/Simon Lewis
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. ONE

“Simon?” Maia stopped him as he made his way to his car. “Your…mom called.”

Simon froze.

His…mother.

He clenched his fists and tried to calm himself.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four…_

“What did she want?” Simon asked evenly.

Maia sighed. “She wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to her.” Simon said, in the same tone.

“I think you should…” Maia stopped. “She’s sorry.”

“Yeah, so am I.” Simon said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He got into his car and waved to Maia before driving off. He ignored the worried expression. She had been worried since his mother started calling and wanting to talk to him.

But he was fine. As long as he didn’t talk to his mother, he was fine. He didn’t need her. He hadn’t needed her for more than eight years. He was fine.

He shook his head and drove to the gym. He had a fight in a few hours and he needed to get his head on straight before he went into the ring. And he needed that. The news of his mother wanting to talk to him made him a little testy. It would be a good idea to get it out of his system.

“Yo, Lewis.” His trainer, Luke, called him as he made his way inside. “Ready for tonight?”

“Who am I beating up tonight?” Simon joked. He only hoped he wouldn’t be messed up too bad, Maia would be upset if he showed up covered in bruises. Something about a photoshoot for some sports magazine. He couldn’t be bothered with the details. That was why he paid her the big bucks.

“Quinn, another one of Raphael’s boys.” Luke said. “I’m beginning to think Raphael has a thing for you.”

“Of course he does.” Simon winked. Luke shook his head and left as Simon started to get changed for his fight.

His phone rang as he got ready. It was Magnus.

“I’m a little busy, Bane.” He said smiling. He heard his friend scoff.

“Yeah, sure.” Magnus said. “I’m coming to see your match tonight.”

“Raphael or Luke?” Simon asked wearily. One of them must have told him. Raphael was an old friend of Magnus and Luke was Magnus’s old trainer. In fact, that was how Simon met Luke.

Simon had been staying at Magnus’s for a few months when he met Luke. He had gotten into a fight with some guys at school and Magnus was stitching him up when Luke came over. When he heard what happened, he offered to teach Simon how to fight in exchange for doing odd jobs at the gym.

“Does it matter?” Magnus asked. “Alexander’s brother is in town and I need to…you don’t mind, do you?”

“No.” Simon said. “You know I don’t.”

* 

He saw Magnus’s tall boyfriend, Alec before he saw his glittery friend. He smiled as he got into the ring. Quinn smirked at him. Simon sighed. This was going to be too easy.

“Don’t get too cocky now, Simon.” Luke was telling him. “He is really good and he has a reputation for fighting dirty.”

Simon nodded as he looked at his opponent again. OK, maybe not so easy.

“Simon!” he heard Alec’s voice and he smiled.

“Detective.” Simon drawled. “It’s been a while. I heard your brother’s in town.”

Alec grinned, his green eyes twinkling. There was a time Simon had a crush on him, but he knew Magnus would kill him if he so much as looked at Alec the wrong way, so…

“…Simon, Simon, my brother, Jace.” Alec was making introductions. Simon leaned over the ring and found himself staring at a pair of beautiful blue and brown eyes.

_Whoa._

“I get that a lot.” Jace said, smirking. Simon realized he said that aloud. He blushed and looked away. He heard Alec and Jace leave as he walked to middle of the ring.

“Raphael says I’m not to touch your face.” Quinn said.

“I would appreciate it.” Simon murmured distractedly, his mind still on Alec’s brother.

“It’ll be fun to knock you out, pretty boy.”

“Aww, you think I’m pretty.” Simon laughed. Already he could feel the tingles in his limbs, the excitement he got just before he fought. Everything was already becoming muted.

Soon the fight started.

Quinn was good, but he was better.

So much better.

He jerked suddenly when he heard the uproar from the audience. He was breathing hard and his side ached. Quinn was being carried out of the ring. He felt something drip on his cheek, he touched it and his fingers came out red.

“He hit me in the face.” He murmured. Maia was going to be pissed.

Luke was grinning at him as he looked at the broken skin on his eyebrow. “It’s a tiny thing, will barely scar. You should see Bane about that.”

“Maia is going to kill me.” Simon sighed.

“I’m sorry about your face.” He heard a deep accented voice behind him. “Trust me, he’ll be punished for that.”

Simon turned. “That won’t be necessary, Rapha.”

“So I take it dinner is out of the question?” Raphael asked.

“You know it.” Simon said. “You know the deal. The day you or one of your boys knock me out in the ring, I’ll go on one date with you.”

Raphael nodded and smiled. “Till then…” And he was gone.

“Raphael bugging you again?” Magnus asked, appearing next to him and fussing. “Just put some ice on that.” He said pointing at the bleeding cut on the side of his face. Simon hissed as Magnus poked him in the side. “Quit it!”

Magnus arched an eyebrow at him. Simon rolled his eyes and sat on a bench in defeat. “Do your thing, doc.”

He heard a snort and looked up at _those damn eyes._ “Something funny, pretty boy?”

Jace eyes widened and he blushed. It was adorable and Simon might have smiled if Magnus didn’t poke him again. “Damn it, Magnus! That hurts!”

“Don’t be a baby.” Magnus said, smirking. “I know you can take it.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it hurts like hell.” Simon muttered. He looked up to see Jace staring at him again. He winked at him and the blonde looked away.

“See something you like, Simon?” Magnus whispered.

“Shut up.” Simon muttered, scowling at Magnus, who just rolled his eyes.

“Please, you don’t scare me.” He said, amusement colouring his tone. Simon looked up and breathed in relief when he saw that Jace had walked a few steps away from them.

“What sort of name is Jace?” he asked Magnus.

“It’s a…” Magnus shook his head. “Ask him yourself. He doesn’t bite…unless you’re into that sort of thing.”

Simon glowered at his friend. “You’re lucky I like you.”

*** 

Jace watched Magnus tend to Simon from the corner of his eyes.

Alec and Magnus had told him that Simon was a lot to get used to. It had something to do with his childhood but Simon seemed nice enough. He wasn’t like other famous people who were either assholes or felt like they were better than everyone else.

If he was single, he would have made a play for Simon and had fun. But he wasn’t.

His mood soured a little when he thought of Mel. He’d only moved from San Fransisco with his boyfriend to New York because that was where Alec was. It wouldn’t be as lonely and whenever Mel had one of his meltdowns, he had Alec to protect him. Not that he told them anything.

It wasn’t as if Mel was abusive, but he didn’t handle his anger well and sometimes Jace got in the way of his fists.

But he was always sorry afterwards. He’d apologize and then take Jace out; wine and dine him, treat him like he did when they first started dating. When Jace had fallen for him.

It wasn’t an ideal situation but after three years, Jace didn’t think he could dump him just because he got angry once in a while. It wasn’t like he had broken any bones or sent him to the hospital. A few bruises here and there didn’t mean Mel didn’t love him.

“So where’s Mel?” Alec asked.

“He had a thing.” Jace said. “Some art shit with his friends. They’ll probably smoke pot and talk about waves or some shit like that. Not my scene.”

“I wonder how you guys ever got together.” Alec said, snorting slightly. “You guys have nothing in common.”

“Sure we do.” Jace said, smirking. “We both love smoking pot and the sex is great. Plus he loves me. What more could I want?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Uh huh. How come he never hangs out with you and your friends?”

Jace sighed. They had this conversation lots of times. “Because.” Jace said. Then he sighed. “Let it go, Alec. Don’t rock the boat.”

Alec huffed an impatient breath. “I know you are hiding something from me, but I’m glad you are here. So I’ll let it go.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.” Jace said softly. And he was. He missed his family.

Magnus joined them. “We’re done here. Simon has that interview thing tomorrow so he’s going straight home.”

“Right.” Alec said. “Jace? Are you joining us?”

Jace shook his head. “I’ll just go home. Mel will be home soon anyway.”

Alec rolled his eyes and they walked out together. Jace declined a ride and decided to walk. He missed walking in New York at night.

He had barely walked for a few minutes when a car slowed down next to him. “Jace, right?”

Jace turned to see Simon. “Yeah.” He said as he stopped.

“I thought you left with Alec.”

“I decided to walk.” Jace said. “It’s a good night for that.”

“I guess.” Simon said. He was silent for a minute. “DO you want to grab dinner or something?”

Jace sighed internally. If only…”Sorry, my…I, uh, have a boyfriend.” Great, now he sounded like a teenage girl rebuffing advances.

Simon blinked. “O…K. Are you hungry?”

Jace smiled. “I could eat.”

“Get in.” Simon said. “I’m starving.”

***

Jace was ridiculously pretty.

Simon tried not to look at him while they had dinner, but it was really hard. He just hoped he didn’t come across as a creep.

“Is there something on my face?” Jace asked, smiling. “You’re staring.”

Simon blushed. “Sorry.” He took a sip of his drink. “It’s just…I have never seen eyes like yours before. I’m kinda jealous.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Wow, that’s not original at all.”

“I’m serious.” Simon said, grinning. “If I had eyes like yours I’d get all the boys, even that jerk Mitch in high school. I don’t care what he says, he is gayer than I am.”

Jace laughed. “You have to tell me that story.”

“Maybe another time.” Simon said, winking. “So, what brings you to New York?”

“My…boyfriend got a job here.” Jace said, flushing slightly. “And my family is here. I already work from home so it wasn’t as if I was making some huge move.”

“Oh?” Simon squinted. “What do you do? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s fine.” Jace grinned. “I bake. Alec and Izzy were my guinea pigs when we were growing up.” He chuckled. “Good times.”

“That’s awesome.” Simon said, pushing his plate away. “So, do you have any embarrassing stories about Alec that I should know about? That guy is just so…”

Jace laughed. “Um…well, I shouldn’t say.”

“Come on! I’ll do anything.” Simon was laughing. “Anything. Name it.”

Jace pretended to think about it. “I’ll tell you a few. I’ll collect my payment later.”

“Good enough.” Simon nodded. “Magnus has told him everything about me and the guy is just so petty. Ugh.”

“Oh my, yes he is.” Jace said, shaking his head. “There was this time when he…”

Just then Simon’s phone rang. He held up a finger. “Hold that thought…” he said as he got his phone out. It was an unknown number. “Lewis.”

“Monkey?” Simon froze.

“How did you get this number?” he asked, his voice icy. He so didn’t need this. He didn’t want to deal with this.

“I’m sorry, Monkey.” His mother said shakily. “But I need to talk to you. I need to…”

“I don’t care.” Simon cut her off. “Don’t call this number again. Leave me alone.”

“Simon, please…” Simon hung up and turned to look at Jace apologetically. He pushed down the rage building in his belly and tried to smile. “Sorry. That was…I’m sorry…”

“Are you OK?” Jace asked.

“Yeah.” Simon sighed. “Not really, but I’ll be OK. So, you were saying…Alec?”

Jace frowned but nodded and started to talk about an incident where Alec was being a little bitch. Simon nodded but was slightly distracted. Who in the hell gave his mother his new number? And she had the audacity to call him, like it wasn’t her fault…

“Uh, Simon?” Jace said. Simon blinked. Jace was staring at him curiously. “You were growling and you are going to break that…”

Simon found that his hand was clenched around his glass and forced himself to relax. “Sorry, that was an unpleasant phone call.”

“I could tell.” Jace smiled. And then, his phone rang. He smiled apologetically and Simon smiled. “It’s OK. Go on.” Jace sighed as he saw the screen.

“Hey babe…” Jace said cheerily. Simon turned and signaled for the check.

Simon watched him as he spoke to whoever it was on the phone; probably the boyfriend. He noticed the way Jace held himself as he spoke on the phone.

Jace smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. It was…”

“It’s fine.” Simon smiled when the waiter brought the check. Simon scowled at Jace when he tried to protest when Simon paid. “I asked. I’ll pay. You can get the next one.”

“Next one?” Jace asked, arching an eyebrow. “We’re doing this again?”

“Of course.” Simon said. “At least, if you want.”

“Simon, this was nice…” Jace said. “But, I have a-.”

“As friends.” Simon said, a little impatiently. “You are allowed to have friends, right?”

Jace scowled at him and sighed. “OK. As friends.”

Simon grinned. It was a small victory but it was something. And everyone knew Simon loved to win.


	2. TWO

The lights in the house were off when Jace got home. Maybe Mel wasn’t back yet. Jace took off his jacket and hung it up before dropping his keys in the bowl on the table next to the door.

“Who was that?” Jace jumped at the dry tone of his boyfriend in the dark. He turned on the lights. Mel was sitting on his armchair, looking relaxed but Jace could see his eyes were red and there was a fine tremor in his fingers. His forehead was shiny with sweat.

Great, he was high.

This wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“Oh, that was a friend of Alec’s.” Jace said airily. “He gave me a ride home. Are you hungry? I could make something.”

“What did he tell you when he dropped you off?” Mel asked. “You were in his car for a bit.”

“I was thanking him.” Jace said exasperatedly.

“Did you tell him you have a boyfriend?” Mel growled.

“Mel…” Jace sighed. “It’s not like that. He’s Alec’s friend. That’s all.”

Mel stood up suddenly and Jace took a small step backwards and felt the door at his back. He stood still while Mel looked at him. He couldn’t help the small flinch when Mel raised his hand and stroked his cheek.

“I’m in the mood for blueberry muffins.” Mel said finally. “The guys went hard with the weed tonight and I am starved.”

Jace swallowed and nodded. “I can do that. Can you wait a bit? I could heat up something for you while you wait for the muffins.”

Mel shook his head. “I’ll wait.” Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Jace couldn’t help the sigh he let out after Mel had left. He had a feeling Mel wasn’t just smoking weed but he wasn’t going to start anything.

If it was blueberry muffins Mel wanted, then it was blueberry muffins Mel got.

That was how it was.

“It is what it is.”

***

“So what’s the deal with Jace?” Simon asked Magnus as soon as he got home. “Is he always so jittery?”

“I knew you had a crush.” Magnus crowed. “What do you mean jittery?”

Simon walked into his bedroom. “I saw him on my way home and asked him to join me for dinner. He said he had a boyfriend. Who is this boyfriend?”

Magnus sighed. “I never met him. Alec said he’s a bit of a jerk but Jace likes him.”

Simon sighed. “Oh well…”

“So, you like him, right?” Magnus sounded gleeful.

“Well, he is pretty.” Simon grinned. “And if not for that call from my mother…”

“What?” magnus became serious. “Elaine called? What did she say?”

“I dunno.” Simon said. Putting his phone on speaker and started taking his clothes off. “I hung up. You know I don’t have time for that.”

“Oh.” Magnus was quiet. “Don’t you think…?”

“No.” Simon said baldly. “She doesn’t deserve anything from me.”

“She’s not the same person.” Magnus said quietly. “I see her at the hospital from time to time. She’s getting help.”

Simon sighed. “Magnus I don’t want to talk about my mother.”

“OK, OK.” Magnus conceded. “But think about it. Can you at least do that?”

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” Simon said grudgingly. Even though he probably wasn’t going to. There was nothing that would make him forgive her.

“So, Jace…” Magnus’s tone was playful again. “What’s up with that?”

Simon laughed. “Stop that. He told me he has a boyfriend.”

“But you can be friends, no?” Magnus said. “He can have friends.”

“That’s what I said.” Simon exclaimed. He’d stripped to his boxer briefs. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll text you before bed. Say hi to the big guy for me.”

“Will do.” Magnus said. “Take care of that bruise. If you follow my instructions, it should be faded enough before your photo shoot.”

“Oh yeah.” Simon touched his cheek. “Thanks.”

He heard Magnus hang up before he walked into the bathroom. It was still early but he was tired and he ached a little.

While he was in the shower, his thoughts returned to the call from his mother. And as usual, thoughts of her dredged up the old anger.

She had thrown him out when he was just a kid. She hadn’t cared to find out about him all this while and now she thought she’d just call and shed a few tears and then everything would be OK?

Fat chance.

She ceased being his mother the night she threw him out.

_“You disgust me.” She’d screamed at him. “Get out of my house. Get out!”_

_“But…mom…” Simon stared at her. “I’m sorry…I…”_

_“I’m giving you an hour to get your shit.” His mother said. “I have no son.”_

_Then she’d turned and walked away from him. Becks had hugged him and begged him to to go that she’s talk to their mother, but Simon had never seen his mother look at him the way she did._

_So he packed all he could into a duffle bag and, after hugging his sister, he walked out of his home._

“Fuck!” Simon pounded the wall and winced at the pain. No way in hell was he going to forgive her.

She thought she had no son?

Well, he had no mother.

***

Mel snored next to Jace, his arm around Jace’s middle and his face buried in Jace’s neck.

Jace lay awake, lost in thought.

He was restless and he didn’t want to think of why. It wasn’t like he’s never felt like this before but usually he pushed it aside.

He was with Mel.

He was with Mel.

He was with Mel.

Why the hell was he with Mel?

Mel hit him. A lot.

Usually where it didn’t show. But he remembered the time Mel had gripped his throat in one of his drunken rages and left a few bruises there. When Mel had realized what he’d done, he had been horrified.

He’d kept crying and begging Jace not to leave. That he was so sorry and he didn’t know understand what happened. The funny thing was he had no idea what had made him so angry.

Jace had stayed indoors for two weeks until he was certain the bruises had faded. After then, Mel had learnt to hit him in places hidden by his clothes.

It wasn’t like anyone would believe him. Mel was…well, Mel was beautiful. He had this way about him that made everyone love him. He was tall, slim and very talented when he wasn’t stoned out of his mind. Those hands that people saw and admired, Jace saw them as instruments of his prison.

He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared of Mel. Mel got angry all the time. He yelled, he threw things and he went apeshit when things didn’t go his way.

However, Jace had only seen him furious once and it was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Mel, in the grips of his fury, was like the Devil. Quiet and calm.

_Jace was on his back on the floor when Mel stalked him like he was some weak prey. Mel had grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall of their bedroom._

_“If you ever try to leave me.” Mel had said softly. His voice was ice cold and his green eyes blazed like something from one of those movies Jace liked to watch. “I will kill you. I promise you that. You are mine. Do you understand, Jace?”_

_Jace had laid there, staring at him; afraid for his life._

_“I asked a question, Jace.” Mel said softly, his voice hard. “Do you understand?”_

_“Ye-Yes. I do.” Jace had stammered. “I-I understand.”_

_Mel had smiled then, his face still scary. He’d knelt next to Jace and stroked his cheek. “You know I love you, right?”_

_Jace nodded quickly. Mel’s smile broadened._

_“Good.” Then he got up and got ready for bed. “Get up and come to bed, babe.”_

Jace felt tears fall down the sides of his face and sighed shakily. After that night, he didn’t dare entertain thoughts of leaving Mel. Even though he felt trapped but what was the alternative?

He turned on his side and wiped his ears on his pillow. Mel grunted and pulled him closer, muttering something under his breath.

If only his life was different.

If only he hadn’t started to date someone like Mel. He would have been happy with someone like…

His thoughts immediately went to Simon. The brunet was cute and probably younger than he was. That would be a bad idea though going by what he did for a living. Was he willing to trade one abusive man for another?

OK, that wasn’t fair to Simon. He knew his brother wouldn’t be friends with someone who was abusive. And Alec was a great judge of character. That should have given him a clue.

Alec had hated Mel on sight and Jace had given him a hard time for the way he treated Mel when they’d met.

Well, it was too little too late now.

He’d made his bed and now he’d have to lie in it.

***

“Is that a bruise?” Maia asked, scowling. “Simon, I told you, don’t fix fights before a photo shoot. And did you even get any sleep? Why are you knuckles raw?”

Simon tuned her out. The bruise was not so visible and he had slept, although it was more of a nap before breakfast. His knuckles were raw because he had spent most of the nigh in his home gym, pounding out his frustrations.

“…your mother because she’s been trying to get you to talk to her.” Maia was saying.

“What?” Simon pulled up short. “What did you say about my mother?”

Maia sighed. “Honey, I know you don’t want to talk to her but short of filing a restraining order…”

“Do that.” Simon said. “Get the restraining order.”

Maia stopped. “You want…You want to file a restraining order against your mom?”

“Yes.” Simon said walking into Maia’s office. “Get her off my back.”

“Simon.” Maia said softly. “I don’t think I can do that. It’s your mother.”

“I have no mother.” Simon said. “I have been without a mother for a long time.”

Maia gave him a sad look. “I am not going to file a restraining order against your mother. I’ll try to get her off your back but you need to deal with it. Now, I need to get you into make-up.”

*

“Magnus said you told him Jace was a little bit jittery last night?” Alec said in lieu of greeting when Simon dropped in at Magnus’s loft after the photo shoot. “Explain.”

“Hello to you, big guy.” Simon said walking past Alec to the kitchen. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“Hello.” Alec said dryly. “How are you? Now about Jace…”

“I don’t know.” Simon said, glaring at Magnus who had just walked into the kitchen. “He kept bringing up the boyfriend. And when I dropped him off he seemed…I dunno, off, like he couldn’t get out fast enough.”

Alec frowned. “He’s going through something. I just know it.”

“I dunno what to tell you.” Simon said. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. “So I have a question…”

“No.” Alec said. “I’m not helping you hook up with my brother.”

Simon eyed him as he drank out of the bottle. “OK.” He said when he finished. “We’ll come back to that. What I wanted to ask is how do I get a restraining order against my mother?”

Both Magnus and Alec stared at him, aghast. “What?”

“She’s getting to be a problem.” Simon said. “I need her gone.”

Magnus walked up to him and smacked him upside his head.

“Ow!” Simon scowled at him. “Why is everyone acting like I am doing something wrong?”

“Simon,” Alec said slowly. “That’s-That’s your mother. You don’t do that.”

“Why not?” Simon asked. “I just want some peace. She told me she had no son and she threw me out in the middle of the night, in the fucking pouring rain. Just because she found out I was gay. Mother’s don’t do that. Mothers aren’t supposed to do that to their kids.” Simon started to get agitated. “Now she wants to see me? A few fucking tears are not going to erase what she did to me.”

“OK, OK.” Magnus wrapped him in a hug. “Calm down. Stop, stop…it’s OK.”

Simon pulled away. “I’m fine. I just get so angry.”

“I think you should talk to her.” Alec said and Simon stiffened, glaring at Alec in betrayal.

“What, no.” Simon protested. “I don’t…Why do I have to see her?”

“She’s your mother.” Alec said. “Hear me out. I’m not saying you have to forgive her. Just listen to her. You don’t even have to talk. Or you’ll never get closure. Then we can see how you feel afterwards.”

“When did you get so smart?” Magnus asked Alec, who winked at him.

Simon rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” He grumbled. “I’ll get Maia to give her a call.”

“What have you got to lose, right?” Alec asked.

“Yeah.” Simon gave a tight smile. “What have I got to lose?”

***

“I’ve got Queenie and the guys coming over.” Mel called out. Jace sighed. Queenie was a spoilt little princess and if the ‘guys’ meant who he thought; Jace was going to be cleaning way into the morning.

“Alright.” Jace replied.

“Can you make those little chocolate cupcakes?” Mel said, walking into the bedroom. “Jake and Jeff mentioned they loved it.”

Yup, the regular guys.

Mel’s friends hardly spoke to him unless they needed something. And they needed a lot.

At least Mel didn’t let them be rude to him, so there was that.

He stiffened when Mel wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He smiled as Mel kissed his temple. “So just the cupcakes?” he asked.

“Well, you could make me that apple pie.” Mel murmured.

Jace grimaced. “I don’t get why you like _apple.”_ Jace said, smiling.

“Don’t judge me.” Mel said, laughing. He leaned in to kiss Jace hard on the lips. Jace smiled sadly.

Why couldn’t Mel be like this all the time?

But the truth was this was an act.

Mel was mean and hurtful and an asshole. Jace looked back at his boyfriend and assessed him. He could take him. If Mel tried to stop him from leaving, he could fight back.

“Like what you see?” Mel asked, smirking at Jace.

Jace nodded. “You know it.” He said, forcing a grin to his face.

“If you’re good, you can have all of this after the guys leave.” Mel said, gesturing to his body as he walked backwards into the bathroom.

The smile on Jace’s face died when the door to the bathroom closed.

It was getting hard to pretend but he needed to because if Mel felt he was less than happy…

Jace remembered the look on Mel’s face the last time wanted to leave and he shuddered.

He couldn’t risk it.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon meets with his mother and is a little messed up about it. Jace, on the other hand, lets something slip.

“Simon?” he heard Luke call his name.

He was at the gym, training. Today was going to be tense and he needed the endorphins flowing through him.

“You have a visitor.” Luke said when Simon stopped hitting the bag. He looked up and looked behind Luke.

It was his mother.

Elaine Lewis looked different. She was thinner and had bags under her eyes, but other than that, she looked OK. “Thanks.” He said, unwrapping his hands. “I’ll see her.”

“Don’t you want to shower first?” Luke asked. “You stink.”

“Nah. This won’t take long.” He said. Luke rolled his eyes but let him be.

“Monkey?” his mother said, shakily. He clenched his teeth at the old nickname.

“What do you want?” he asked. She sucked in her breath but nodded.

“I guess I deserved that.” She said. She looked around. “Can we…?”

Simon walked towards a bench facing the ring and sat. His mother sat next to him and sighed.

“You look well.” She said hesitantly.

“What did you expect?” Simon asked, his voice toneless. “I survived. Is that all?”

“Monkey…” she said, her tone pleading.

“My name is Simon.” He gritted out. “What do you want?”

She sighed. “Simon, I want to apologize.” He made a snorting sound but she went on. “I hurt you. I know I did. I wronged you. I should have been there for you. It was…I was…your sister told me what I did. Told me the horrible things I said. My only excuse was that I was in a dark place. But that doesn’t excuse me.” She sniffed but Simon didn’t look at her. “I am so sorry, baby. I was a horrible mother. I have been getting help. I haven’t touched a drop of alcohol in five years. I’m not asking you to forgive me but I just want you to know that no matter what I said back then, I-I want you to know that I am so, so sorry.”

Simon swallowed hard. “OK. You’re sorry. Is that all?”

She sighed. “I, uh, Is it too much to ask but would you like to have lunch some…” Simon stood up jerkily.

“I have heard what you said.” He said, still not looking at her. “You can see yourself out.”

He walked towards the showers, refusing to look back at his mother.

***

Thirty minutes into Mel’s…whatever, Jace had had it. His plan was to stay in the bedroom and read or something but they were loud and Jace was sick of it.

He needed to get out.

Making up his mind, he got up and got dressed. He was going to go out and just…be. His skin felt too tight and he was going to do something crazy and now was not the time to lose it.

He crinkled his nose at the stench of weed and something else that hit him. Mel was sitting on the floor with Queenie laying on his lap. He rolled his eyes. He had come a long way from the man he was before he came to New York.

He didn’t feel anything at the sight, not jealousy, not anger; maybe a little irritation because he was going to have to clean this mess up.

“I’m going to Alec’s place.” He called out as he reached for his jacket.

Mel’s head jerked up and he stood up, pushing Queenie off his lap. He walked up to Jace, a look of discomfort and annoyance crossing his face.

“When will you be back?” Mel asked, his voice already slurring.

“Tonight.” Jace said. “I already made dinner. It’s in the fridge. Just heat it up. I’ll have dinner at Alec’s.”

Mel leaned in and kissed him hard, his hands clutching Jace’s arms tightly. Pulling back, he whispered, “See you tonight.” His eyes were hard and the message in them was clear.

_Or else…_ Jace nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving. He walked as fast as he could down the block. When he was a couple of houses away, he rubbed at his lips aggressively. Childish, maybe, but it made him feel better.

Fuck going to Alec’s loft.

He needed a drink.

*

He found a bar a few blocks away and settled into a booth in the far end. He ordered a beer from the waitress and looked around. It was a cute place. It could be somewhere to disappear to when the situation with Mel got to be too much.

He looked towards the bar and saw a familiar figure hunched over. He frowned, trying to place the brown hair and broad shoulders. The person seemed to be lost in thought and his face was hidden from Jace’s view.

As if he knew he was being watched, the man stiffened and looked up. He turned slightly and Jace recognized him.

It was Simon. From the fight and dinner.

He looked different and Jace wondered why that was, then he realized that he wore glasses.

As Jace considered going over there to say hi at least, the waitress brought his drink and Jace sighed. He didn’t even want to talk to anyone, but it wasn’t as if he didn’t know him.

“Jace?” Jace jerked his head up and found himself staring into chocolate brown eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. “Hi. I thought it was you. Are you waiting for someone?”

Jace blinked. “N-No. Hi…”

Simon looked tired. His lips looked raw, like he had been chewing on them and his eyes seemed a little unfocused. Was he drunk?

Simon smiled. “Not yet.” And Jace realized he’d said that out loud.

“No, I-.” Jace sighed. “I’m sorry. You look…”

“Shitty?” Simon smiled, a little sadly. “I feel shitty. I just recognized you and wanted to say hi. I’ll leave you to…”

“No, please.” Jace blurted. “Sit. Please. Maybe we can talk…or not.”

Simon smiled and sat across from him. “Thanks.”

They sat awkwardly for a few minutes, just sipping their drinks and not talking.

“Are you OK?” Jace blurted and Simon whipped his head to look at him.

“Yes…no…” Simon sighed. “I don’t know.”

Jace leaned forward. “Talking helps. You are clearly dealing with something.” He smiled at the irony. But his problem wasn’t important. And Simon looked beaten down, completely different from the guy he met a few days ago.

“Talking got me into this mess.” Simon said wryly. Jace shook his head.

“OK.” Jace said. “Tell you what…you don’t have to talk about what’s bothering you. You can just talk about anything.”

Simon nodded. “I do like to talk.” Jace chuckled as he saw Simon relax.

They talked about nothing and everything and by their third drink together, Simon ordered some food to go with their drinks.

“You should know,” Simon said, his face was slightly flushed and he was smiling openly. “I can’t really hold my liquor.”

“You didn’t drive here, did you?” Jace asked. Simon cracked up.

“I did.” Simon said. “Getting home is gonna suck.”

“You could just take an Uber and come back for your car tomorrow.” Jace said.

“This is my mother’s fault.” Simon said, his mood suddenly somber. “After ten years, she comes back with crocodile tears asking me to forgive her. She threw me out. In the middle of the night…”

Jace was silent. This was probably what brought him to the bar. Simon suddenly looked tortured.

“Alec said not to say anything and just listen. But it was so out of the blue.” Simon said, his brow crinkling. “She said she was sorry. She said she couldn’t remember. Then she wanted us to go out for lunch, like it hasn’t been ten fucking years.”

“My boyfriend hits me.” Jace said, then slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes widening. 

Oh shit.

***

“What?” Simon blinked.

“Oh fuck.” Jace said, suddenly panicked. “I-I have to go. I’m sorry. I should not have said that. I, oh shit. Please don’t say anything to Alec. Please!” he stood up, grabbing his jacket and reaching for his wallet.

Simon grabbed his hand and stopped his movements. “Jace, wait. Stop.”

Jace froze. “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Jace, sit down.” Simon said. He suddenly had a headache. “Stay. I’m not going to say anything but are you, are you OK?”

Jace seemed to deflate. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m used to it.”

“That’s bullshit.” Simon said. “No one is supposed to get used to that.”

“Simon, please.” Jace said. “Please don’t say anything to Alec. He’ll…he won’t be happy.” He finished lamely.

“Who would be?” Simon said. “I just met you a few days ago and I’m not happy. I should kick his ass.’

“No.” Jace said wearily, burying his face in his arms on the table. “You’ll just make it worse. Mel is not a bad guy. He’s just…he is spoiled and he gets frustrated when stuff doesn’t go his way.”

“So? Are you justifying his actions?” Simon asked, scowling. “Jace, there is no reason for your boyfriend to hit you, None.”

“Simon…”

“Or…does he have something on you? Did you cheat? Are you into BDSM?” Simon asked.

Jace let out a shocked laugh. “What? No!”

“So, you shouldn’t let him hit you.” Simon said. “You should do something. Maybe I could…”

“No!” Jace said quickly. “I’m sorry, Simon. But this is my business. I shouldn’t have told you but now that you know, please don’t tell anyone. Let it be between the both of us.”

Simon pressed his lips tightly together. He didn’t like this. He liked Jace. Not just because he was kinda attracted to him. But he liked him. And the thought of Jace being abused by his boyfriend didn’t sit well with him. “Fine.” He bit out. “But when Alec finds out and he will, make sure you tell him I didn’t agree to it.”

Jace nodded, still looking uncertain.

“Let me have your phone.” Simon said. Jace frowned but brought out his phone and handed it over to Simon. He put in his phone number and sent himself a text.

“OK. You have my number.” Simon said. “Call me anytime. If he so much as raises a hand to you, call e.”

Jace rolled his eyes and Simon growled. “I mean it, Jace. Call me. Please.”

Jace stared at him and nodded slowly. “OK.” Then he looked down at his phone and stood up again. “Shit! I have to get home. How much do I…?”

“I’ve got this.” Simon said. “Jace, I mean it. Call me anytime.”

Jace nodded and rushed out of the bar.

Simon sighed and slumped down in his chair. “What the fuck?!”

*

Simon was tired and cranky when he got home. All he wanted to do was lie in bed for the rest of his life. With his mother wanting a second chance and with Jace’s situation he was feeling raw.

He slowly stripped his clothes when he got into his bedroom before falling face down onto the bed.

Maybe he could speak to his mother again, say to her everything he’d always wanted to say to her and whatever happened afterwards happened.

And Jace…

Oh, Simon wanted him.

So damned much.

But he had a boyfriend, an abusive one at that, Simon didn’t want to do anything to make things even more difficult for Jace. But he really wanted to kick the boyfriend’s ass.

Two wrongs, Lewis…

Simon sighed.

He frowned when he remembered the panic in Jace’s eyes after he’d blurted out that. He said he didn’t want Alec to know about it. That was just odd, but people have their reasons for doing shit.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon "meets" Mel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a scene of attempted sexual assault and scenes of physical abuse and violence. Proceed with caution.

The house was silent when Jace got home. Maybe Mel had fallen asleep. He sure hoped so because he was not in the mood to deal with him tonight.

He house was a mess, as he’d expected.

He went into the bedroom and frowned when it was empty. In fact the whole house was silent. Mel wasn’t home.

Jace let the breath he was unconsciously holding in out. This was good. He’d clean up the mess and then go to bed.

As he went to change out of his clothes, he realized he was shaking. Damn it. He shouldn’t have told Simon about Mel hitting him. Simon was Alec’s friend and even though he promised he wouldn’t say anything to Alec about it, Jace was still scared.

He sighed in frustration when he saw the mess in the living room. Yeah, he had to clean up. Or else it would drive him crazy.

Mel still hadn’t come home when he had cleaned the apartment. Jace wasn’t worried. Hopefully, he’d crash at one of his friend’s place and come home in the morning.

As he got ready for bed, he thought about Simon. About his expressive brown eyes and easy smile. Even today when he was obviously going through something, he still smiled when he was talking to Jace. And boy, could he talk. But Jace didn’t mind.

He actually enjoyed it.

Now, he just hoped Simon didn’t talk to Alec about what Jace had told him. Alec was easy going, even tempered; he hardly got mad. Magnus was the one with a short fuse in their relationship. But if Alec heard as much as a peep about Mel putting his hands on him, Mel was as good as dead and Jace couldn’t have that on his conscience.

Jace woke up a start. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. He lay on his back, blinking slowly as he wondered what woke him up.

There was a sound from the kitchen. Jace sighed and tried to fall asleep again. It was just Mel.

He must have dozed off because the next thing was hands pushing his thighs open. “Wha…What’s…?” he mumbled as he tried to sit up. He opened his eyes to see Jake…or Jeff in just his boxer briefs, kneeling on the bed, smiling lecherously.

Jace felt hands on his shoulders pushing him back down on his back. “Shh, babe…Jake will be gentle. Won’t you, Jake?” Mel whispered in his ear. “Now be a good boy and relax.”

Jace was still half asleep but what was Mel saying to him? He felt Jake push at his thighs again. “No! Stop…”

Mel dug his fingers into the flesh of his shoulder. “Stay still, babe…”

Wait, was Mel allowing one of his friends to…? “Oh, hell no!” he spat and landed a lethal kick at Jake’s obvious erection. The asshole howled and then toppled off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Jace’s vision flashed white as Mel landed a punch to the side of his face. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You can’t even do this for me?”

Jace rolled off the bed and saw his pajama bottoms on the floor. Fuck, he had been so out of it that he hadn’t felt them undress him. He heard Mel saying something to him as he grabbed his pants and run into the bathroom, locking it and sliding to the floor.

His left ear was ringing and the side of his face hurt. Something wet dropped on to his bare knee. He stared at the red spot blankly before realizing that it was blood.

He jumped when Mel slammed against the door. “You are so dead, Jace. I’d better not find you by the time I get back. You nearly killed him.”

Jace didn’t say anything but jumped again when Mel swore and kicked at the door, muttering something about ungrateful bitches.

Jace wasn’t sure how long he sat there, naked and shivering; his pajama pants clutched in his fists. Suddenly, he sat up.

Mel was going to kill him.

That got him up and out of the bathroom. He quickly put on his pajama bottoms and grabbed a tshirt. He grabbed his phone from the charger and woke up the screen. He started to dial Alec’s number then he stopped.

_“I mean it, Jace. Call me. Please.”_

Simon had told him to call. Jace pulled up and hesitated, seeing the time at the top of his phone screen.

3.08am.

There was a sound outside the apartment and Jace froze.

Shit.

Mel was back.

Jace ducked into the kitchen and squeezed his frame into the pantry and called Simon; praying he picked up.

“Jace?” Simon sounded alert. “Are you OK?”

“Jace! Where the hell are you?!” Mel screamed. “I’ll teach you how to disrespect my friends, you fucking bitch.”

“Sorry.” Jace whispered. “But you said to call…” Jace knew he was babbling but he was shaking.

“I’ll be there in five.” Simon said. “Are you safe?” Jace could hear rustling sounds.

“I’m sorry.” Jace whispered desperately. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Stay on the phone. I’m almost there.” Simon said.

Jace jerked when he heard Mel start to slam doors open. “You will be sorry when I find you!”

“OK.” He said shakily.

“Where are you?” Simon asked.

“In-In the kitchen.” Jace said, a heavy ball of fear in his throat. He should have done something before now. Before Mel found out how he could hurt him.

But Mel was going to hold him down and let his friend…

“Jace?” Simon sounded pissed. “Did they hurt you?”

“No.” Jace replied, almost laughing. This was just bizarre. He had reached rock bottom finally. He was hiding in the pantry in his own home, hiding from his partner who wanted to kill him for kicking his friend in the balls.

Suddenly, the door to the pantry was pulled open and an arm reached for Jace, gripping his throat. His phone clattered to the floor as Jace clawed at the hand on his throat. Mel backhanded him again and pushed him to the floor, straddling him.

“You had one job.” Mel snarled, gripping his throat again. For a wiry guy, he was pretty strong. And years of fear and abuse, had Jace fighting for his life; clawing at his hand, then trying to push him off. His vision blurred around the edges and he gasped.

“Pl-Please…”

Suddenly, he was free.

He heard Mel grunt and growl. “Who the hell are you?” That was followed with a grunt of pain.

“You feel like a man now?” Simon snarled. “Come on them, tough guy. Come at me.”

“Simon…” Jace croaked. “Don’t…”

***

Simon saw red.

Bursting into Jace’s apartment and seeing the guy currently glaring at him on top of Jace, choking filled him with a red hot fury that had him grabbing the guy by the hair and pulling him off of Jace.

“This is none of your business.” The guy growled. “So get out.”

Simon grinned evilly. “Make me, asshole.” He taunted giving him the finger.

“Simon…” he heard Jace say his name hoarsely. “Don’t…”

Fuck that. Simon wanted to hurt this guy so bad. When he was driving down he could hear Jace’s babbling. Apparently, this piece of shit wanted to…he shook his head. He couldn’t think about it.

The dumbass charged at him and rammed his shoulder into Simon’s stomach and fell on top of Simon. Simon threw a punch at him and smiled in satisfaction when his punch connected with the asshole’s face.

The guy roared in anger and tried to hit Simon. Simon dodged it and went on the offensive, giving him quick jabs on his chest before he sat up and head butted the guy, causing him to fall over.

Simon pushed him off of him and stood up staring down at him.

Turning to Jace, he felt his fury dissolve at the look on Jace’s face. He stared at Simon with wide eyes. The side of his face was swollen and he was bleeding from a cut on his hairline, staining the golden blonde hair.

“Is-Is he…?” Jace croaked.

“Unfortunately, he is still alive.” Simon said, approaching him slowly. Crouching next to him. “He’ll be OK. Do you need to get anything? To pack? We have to get to a hospital.”

Jace’s face crumpled. “He-He was g-going to k-kill me.”

“Hey.” Simon wrapped his arms around him. Jace clutched his shirt and buried his face into his shoulder and cried.

Simon rubbed his back. “Hey…it’s OK. He can’t get to you anymore. And when Alec gets here…”

“Don’t call Alec, please.” Jace lurched back, his eyes wild. “Please! He’ll be so mad. I’ll-I’ll be fine.”

Simon shook his head and held Jace’s shoulders. “Listen to me, Jace…” But Jace was shaking his head. “Jace, Jace…” He shook him slightly. “Listen to me. I need Alec here.”

Jace stopped shaking his head and stared at him. “Why?”

“When he;” Simon motioned to Jace’s boyfriend who was still unconscious. “When he wakes up, he’s going to want to press charges on me. And believe me, we really need Alec here. And Magnus for your head.”

Jace made a pitiful sound and slowly nodded. “Alec is going to be so mad.” He murmured.

“Yeah.” Simon said, making himself comfortable and letting Jace lean against him. “But trust me, he won’t be mad at you.”

Simon patted his pockets and found his phone, swearing at the crack on the screen. “Really?” he breathed. “This is the 4th one this year. Maia’s gonna kill me.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jace said, brokenly’ his expression so dejected that Simon hugged him again.

“It’s not your fault.” Simon assured him. “I promise. It’s not.”

He called Alec and bit back a grin at the growl. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Yeah.” Simon said. “I’m at Jace’s. Could you and doc come over?”

“Jace?” Alec sounded alert now. “Why…? Is he OK? What…?”

Simon sighed. “Just get your butts over here. Before he wakes up.”

He hung up on Alec’s spluttered response. Jace was still leaning against him, his knees pressed up against his chest, his breaths coming in shaky bursts and his eyes half open.

“I’m sorry.” Jace whispered. “And thank you.” He reached for Simon’s free hand and squeezed his hand. “You saved my life.”

*

Alec looked like he was going to cry when he saw Jace. Simon had grabbed a napkin and held it against Jace’s head.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Alec bit out. Magnus pushed him aside and stared to attend to Jace.

“You have to wait in line.” Simon said as he stood up. Mel stirred and moaned.

Alec reached down and pulled him up by his shirt, smacking his face lightly. “Wake up, douche bag. You are under arrest.”

“Wha…?” Mel blinked open his eyes. They widened as he saw Alec. “Uh…Alec? What are you doing here?”

Alec made a strangled sound of pure anger in his throat. He spun Mel around and slammed him against the wall and read his Miranda rights in tight, clipped tones.

Jace looked down at his hands as Magnus checked him over. Simon looked at him and asked. “Do we need to go to the hospital?”

Jace looked up sharply, his eyes red rimmed. “I’m…”

“No.” Magnus said. “He’s just in shock. Get me a blanket.” Simon looked around. Magnus sighed. “Sorry. I’ll get it. Stay with him.”

Simon crouched next to Jace again. He didn’t look at Simon and Simon could see his hands were trembling. Simon reached for them and gasped at how cold they were. He rubbed the hands between his, trying to warm them.

“I fucked up.” Jace said softly. “I should have left him a long time. But…this is so fucked up.”

Magnus returned with the blanket and draped it around Jace.

“I want to press charges.” Mel said loudly. “That clown broke into my house and attacked me.”

“What clown?” Alec asked, fixing a confused look at him. “I don’t see any clowns. Do you?” he asked the police officer taking Mel away. Simon stood up and helped Jace up.

“Jace!” Mel screamed. “Tell them. Tell them that he attacked me.”

“Shut the fuck up, Mel.” Jace said tiredly. “I have a headache.”


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something about Jace that no one, not even his family, knew. And it's a doozy.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asked, his voice filled with hurt and residual anger. “I asked you and you told me it was nothing.”

Jace woke up the next morning in Alec and Magnus’s guest room to find his brother watching him, his expression bleak. His throat hurt and he could only croak an awkward “Good morning.” He looked down at his hands and swallowed painfully. “I-I couldn’t let you see me like-like that.”

“Like what?” Alec sat on the edge of the bed.

“Like one of your…one of the people you save.” Jace said in a hoarse whisper. “Like a victim. I knew what he was like and I couldn’t…I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me.”

“Jesus.” Alec rubbed his face. “Jace, you are my baby brother. I’m supposed to take care of you. What if Simon wasn’t there? What if-What if he had killed you? Look at you. Look at the bruises on your neck. Look at your face.” He sucked in shaky breath. “He nearly killed you. How did Lewis know anyway? I owe him big time.”

Jace sighed. “We were talking and-and it slipped out.” Jace said. “Then when…shit went down, I called him if I didn’t feel…safe.”

Alec covered his face and made a groaning sound. “OK. So you are pressing charges. We are going to make him pay.”

Jace sighed. “He’s not going to like that.”

“Tough shit.” Alec said. “He should have thought about that before he put his hands on you.” Alec stood up and went to the side of the bed. “Jace, listen to me. He should pay for this. You know what mom would…”

Jace looked up at his brother, his heart starting to race. “You didn’t tell mom, did you?”

Alec rubbed his neck guiltily. Jace shook his head. “Oh shit. Oh shit. You told her?! Why? Why did you tell her? Now she’ll want to come here and take-take…fuck!”

“Calm down.” Alec said. “She’ll be here in an hour. “And you should know she’d do the same if it was me or Izzy.”

“But…” Jace squeezed his eyes shut. “This is fucked up.”

“Yeah.” Alec said wryly. He looked exhausted. Jace looked at the time.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Jace asked.

“I’ll go later.” Alec said. “So about pressing charges.”

Jace shook his head. “He has friends in high places. Scary friends. Do you know who his mom is?”

“Does _he_ know who our mom is?” Alec countered. “Jace, I can’t tell you what to do but we need to do something. Right now he is in jail because of these bruises on you. But in 24 hours he’ll be out. Unless you press charges.”

“Alec…” Jace was so tired. “I don’t know what to do. He…he’s…” he didn’t know how to tell Alec the whole truth. “If you hit Magnus, would you OK with him pressing charges on you? Be honest.”

Alec laughed. “Magnus would kick my ass if I even thought of that. But yes. Mel is a jerk and he needs to pay.”

“He’s also my husband.” Jace murmured.

After what seemed like an hour but was probably a minute, Alec blinked. “What?” his voice was hard.

“He’s my husband.” Jace said. “We got married a year ago.”

Alec pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Jace. Married? I’m going to kill him.”

Jace looked down at his hands. The silver band on his ring finger glinted dully. “See why I can’t press charges?”

“Oh, you are gonna press charges.” Alec bit out. Then we’ll annul the damn marriage.”

Jace flinched. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. He needed to get up.

Alec made an impatient sound. “Just…take a shower and come have breakfast. Magnus left something for you. Mom will be here soon.”

Then he left the room.

Jace sighed, his eyelids prickling. He had really fucked up.

*

Mayrse Alvarez was not a woman who was easily moved by her emotions. Growing up, Jace was a little scared of her. She was strict, firm and almost cold. But after she divorced their father when Jace was a sophomore in college, she softened a bit. She was still strict but she had eased up a little.

Jace took a deep breath and turned to the door as Alec let their mother in. Her eyes widened and to Jace’s horror, she burst into tears. Jace reached for her and she touched his face and neck tentatively, gingerly tracing his bruises.

“Where’s the son of a bitch who did this?” she said, her voice shaky. “Someone answer me, right now.”

“He’s in jail now.” Alec said tightly. “We are waiting for Jace to press charges.”

“Well?” She wiped her eyes. “Do I need to call Victor?”

“Mom…” Jace said, swallowing. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Then I’ll do it.” She said, vehemently. “Anyone who lays a hand on my babies…”

“Mom, he’s my husband.” Jace said.

She froze, her hand on his neck. “W-What…?” she croaked.

“That’s why he won’t press charges.” Alec said. “He loves the animal.”

“I don’t.” Jace snapped, glaring at his brother. “I don’t know what to do.”

His mother sniffed, staring at him but she was lost in thought. Then her expression hardened. “Jace, we are going to fix this.”

“How?” Alec asked. “He won’t…”

“Alexander be quiet.” His mother snapped, holding on to Jace’s hand and pulling him to sit next to her on the couch. “Jace doesn’t need that right now.”

Alec gave a noisy huff and rolled his eyes. Jace smiled weakly in apology as he sat down. His mother took out her phone and dialed a number.

“Robert, one of our kids is in trouble.” She said, her voice bland. “Get your ass to New York right now.”

Alec and Jace exchanged looks of shock. In the ten years since the divorce, their mother had not spoken to their father. Last they heard, he moved his law practice to Washington.

“Jace.” She said, still in that cold voice. “If you want me to forgive you, be a father and help him.” She looked at Jace in question. Jace nodded, his heart in his throat. His mother may have been a scary woman when they were kids but Robert Lightwood was a scary motherfucker. When Alec came out just after graduating high school. He had gone ballistic and hit Alec. That was when their mother had come to the rescue.

“His husband tried to kill him.” She said. She rolled her eyes. “Stop that. Now is not the time for that bullshit. We’ll talk when you get here.”

She hung up and smiled then her smile crumpled as she looked at Jace. “Look at what that _hijo de puta_ did to my baby boy.” She said, tears thick in her voice. “Did you go to the hospital?”

“Magnus checked him out.” Alec answered. “He’s fine.”

Jace allowed her to pull him into a hug and he broke down in her arms.

***

“Simon!”

Simon stopped hitting the punching bag, breathing hard. Luke looked at him in concern. “Are you OK, kid?”

He nodded. “Yeah. What’s up?”

“You looked like someone pissed in your cereal.” Luke said. “What’s wrong?”

Simon shook his head. “A friend was in a bit of trouble last night.” He sighed. “I guess I’m a little worried about him.”

“Is it Jace?” Luke asked. Simon smiled tightly.

“Bad news travels fast.” He said. He took a deep breath. “What’s next coach?”

“Go home.” Luke said. “You have a match on Friday. But you are no use to me like this.”

Simon sighed. Maybe he’d go and see Jace at Alec’s place. Magnus mentioned that Mayrse was coming by.

He grinned.

He loved Mayrse. They’d met at Alec’s 30th birthday party and had hit it off. She was so unlike his mother it was weird. AT first he just wanted to meet a woman who loved her son regardless of the fact that he was gay. A mother who accepted both her son and his partner.

“I’m gonna go over to Alec’s.” Simon said. “I heard Mayrse’s coming down.” He added that part just to see Luke’s reaction.

It was a well-known secret that Luke had a thing for Mayrse. Apparently, they had all gone to high school together and were all friends. But then Mayrse started dating her now ex-husband and Luke had resigned himself to a life without her.

As usual, Luke didn’t disappoint. “Mayrse’s coming to Brooklyn?”

Simon hid a grin. “Yeah. You know how she is with her babies.”

He watched Luke with a mixture of amusement and pity. He knew Luke was head over heels in love with Mayrse but something kept him from doing anything about it. Once, when Luke was drunk, he’d mumbled something about an epic fight they’d had years ago. Simon didn’t know the details but he knew Luke was seriously hurt by it.

“Tell her I said hi.” Luke said brusquely.

Simon sighed. “Will do.”

And they said kids were stupid when it came to feelings.

*

“Oh my God, Simon.” Mayrse said, a grin on her face. She looked like she had been crying. She wrapped him in a hug. “Oh my, have you been working out more than usual? You feel a lot bigger than the last time.”

Simon rolled his eyes, grinning. “You know how it is.”

She smiled. Then sobered. “Alec told me what you did. Thank you.” She said, her lower lip trembling.

Simon hugged her again. “I’m sorry it happened like that. But I am proud to say I kicked his ass.”

She gave a small laugh against his shoulder. “Not too much I hope. I’d feel bad hitting a wounded man.”

“Nah, I’m sure if we ask Alec, he might let you get a few licks in.” Simon said. He looked around. “Is Jace OK?”

She pulled away. “Yes. I mean, he says he is. But he is having a hard time with the whole thing. You know, pressing charges. I had to call his father, my ex. He’ll talk to him. Then we’ll work on a divorce.”

“Aren’t you already divorced?” Simon asked, with a small smile on his face.

She laughed. “Not me, silly. Once was enough, thank you. I meant Jace. He is married to that bastard.” Tears filled her eyes again. “My baby got married and I didn’t know. None of us knew. And now he’s suffering.”

“Wait, Jace is married?” Simon asked dumbly. Stunned.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she nodded. “I’m just so pissed off that I didn’t know. A mother should know these things. I didn’t know.”

Simon stood there, stunned.

Married.

Jace was married.

Fuck.


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets divorced.

Jace felt self-conscious as he walked into the mediation office at his father’s old firm. He could feel people’s eyes on him as he walked with his father. Part of him wanted to change his mind, turn back and run back home. Home, where he and Mel lived.

But another part, a small scared part of him needed him to go into that office and get his husband to sign divorce papers.

Then he’d be free.

He gave a dry laugh.

Like he’d ever be free.

His family looked at him differently. Even Izzy, who was his best friend and partner in crime when they were growing up looked at him with pity and something else. She was currently in France at fashion school and couldn’t come down to see him, but she had Skyped him last night.

Everyone was mad at him.

He didn’t blame them. He had been married for a year and nobody knew. That alone had to hurt. The only person who seemed to want to be around him was his mother but her sighs and tears were beginning to irritate him.

When his father had shown up, he barely gave him a look; until they were alone and he’d just shook his head.

_“Looks like you have gotten yourself into a little bit of trouble, Jonathan.” His father said._

_Jace didn’t reply because, what was he supposed to say?_

_His father took one look at him and his face hardened. “Before we begin, I just want to ask’ how the hell did you get mixed up with this lunatic? Meliorn Sanchez. He has a rap sheet about a mile long. Drugs, assault and battery. Not only did you let him isolate you from your family but you married him. What were you thinking?”_

_Jace just shook his head. He knew he had messed up._

_“I know I raised you better than that.” His father continued. “If nothing, I taught you boys to be strong and not take bullshit from anyone. But, here we are.”_

_“Sorry.” Jace murmured._

_“Never mind that now.” His father said, on a heavy sigh. “Now, here is what we are going to do. You are going to press charges on this asshole and you will divorce him. I don’t care if you are in love with him or any such nonsense. You will divorce him and then, your mother has arranged for you to join a program for battered spouses. You’ll have to move back home.”_

_“No.” Jace spoke up. “I’m not going back to Manhattan. I-I’ll stay with Alec. Dad, please. I-I’ll do whatever you want but please don’t ask me to move back home.”_

“Jace?” He blinked at his father’s voice. “Are you OK?”

He nodded. What was one more lie?

*

Mel sat with his lawyer on the other side of the table. His eyes widened as he saw Jace then he scowled. “I can’t believe you pressed charges against me.”

“Don’t respond.” His father murmured and for the first time since his father arrived, Jace was glad he was there. Seeing Mel again had his knees shaking and affine tremor start in his arms. As they sat down, his father held his hand and squeezed.

“Your client assaulted my client two nights ago.” His father began. “And for his safety, we are her to annul their marriage.”

“My client isn’t accepting the terms.” Mel’s lawyer stated. “They should be given the chance to sort out their marital issues amongst themselves. There was no need for this meeting.”

“Can you see what he did to my so-my client?” his father asked, his voice hardening. “He’s lucky we are not adding attempted murder to the mix.”

“So I just got a little rough.” Mel drawled. “I didn’t know it would get this bad. Baby, you know I didn’t mean it.”

“Please do not talk to my client.” Robert snapped. “You will sign the annulment papers and we’ll work on finalizing your divorce. We will also be getting a restraining order against you. If you come within a hundred yards of my client, I will make sure you go to jail for a very long time. Are we clear?”

Mel gritted his teeth. “So you aren’t going to talk to me, Jace? You throw me under the bus and you won’t even say anything? Ungrateful bitch.”

His lawyer shushed him.

“I want a divorce.” Jace mumbled. His father patted his shoulder. He swallowed hard. “You know what you did. What you were planning to do. I didn’t tell anyone but I will, if-if you don’t let me go.”

“I’m not signing shit.” Mel said. “You think you can threaten me? You think you can walk away after all I did for you?” He shrugged his lawyer’s hand away. “Leave me alone. Go ahead, tell them. No one will believe you.”

“My son has written a statement about all he went through while being married to you. If you do not sign the papers then we’ll let the police deal with it. But you should know; I am not someone you want to make an enemy. Sign the papers Mr. Sanchez. Let us end it here. If you are lucky, you’ll get away with only community service.”

Mel and his lawyer had a whispered conversation and the Mel nodded.

“Fine.” He muttered. “I’ll sign it. Gotta look on the bright side. I’ll be a free man.”

Jace stared at his hand on the table. When the papers were pushed in front of him, he signed them and looked up.

Mel stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “You tell that clown that he’d better watch his back.”

“Leave him out of it.” Jace said, surprised at the strength in his voice. “I called him. It was my fault he was there in the first place.”

“Let’s go.” His father stood up. “We’re done here.”

Jace stood but fixed a look at Mel. “I mean it, Mel. Leave him alone. I was the one who called him. I was…”

“Jonathan, now.” His father said, in that voice that had him obeying instantly.

When they were outside, Jace turned to his father. “Dad, he’s going to do something to Simon. I know it. All Simon did was to save me. All…”

“Relax.” His father had a phone out. “One thing at a time.”

“But…” Jace started but stopped himself when Mel walked out of the office. He smirked at Jace and walked away.

Shit.

***

“Simon! Visitor.” Luke called out. He was lost in thought as he was lifting weights. His spotter helped him with the weights and Simon sat up to see Jace walking towards him; looking uncertain.

“Hey.” Simon panted slightly. It had been a week since he’d seen Jace last. After the bombshell of Jace’s marriage to that asshole, he had left under the guise of an important meeting he’d forgotten about.

He had thrown a mini tantrum at home before he drank himself stupid, hoping to drown out his stupid crush.

Jace wore a dark turtleneck sweater underneath a long coat with black jeans and boots. In his hands he held a two cups of coffee. “Hi.” He smiled. The bruise on his face was nearly gone. And he was still as breathtaking as ever.

Damn it.

“I wanted to…I mean, I don’t know if you like coffee.” Jace said. “But, I needed to come and thank you for saving my life. This is just a start. Normally, I would have baked you a cake but my things are back ho-back at my ex’s place. And I wasn’t sure if you were allowed to have cake. So I settled on coffee. I hope it’s OK.”

Simon grinned. “I love coffee. Thank you.” He reached for the coffee and Jace grinned. Simon decided that even if he hated coffee, he’d start because he wanted Jace to smile at him like that. He led Jace to the breakroom. “Have a seat.”

Jace sat down, looking around the room. “Are you here every day?”

“No rest for the wicked.” Simon laughed. “I’m used to it.”

“Doesn’t it get in the way of…dunno, life?” Jace asked.

“Not really.” Simon said, taking a sip of his coffee. “I enjoy it. You know what they say about doing what you love.”

Jace nodded, looking around again. Simon looked at him intently. He seemed to have something on his mind.

“How are you?” Simon asked. Jace stiffened and his shoulders sagged.

“I have been better.” Jace said. “It has been one hell of a week. I take it you heard about my annulment. Or divorce.”

“Your mom mentioned it.” Simon said, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. “So I take it it’s official?”

“Yes.” Jace gave a soft laugh. “I’m a single man again. Jonathan Christopher Lightwood. But you can call me Jace.”

Simon laughed. “Pleased to meet you, Jace.”

Jace visibly relaxed. “I had a-a…thing today. And I couldn’t go back to Alec’s place just yet. Everyone is mad at me.”

Simon frowned. “What? I don’t think so. Why do you say that?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s OK, you don’t need to pretend. I know everyone is angry about Mel.”

“I know they are pissed of _at_ Mel.” Simon said. “But not you. Never you.”

Jace’s eyes went shiny. “Alec won’t talk to me. Magnus tries but I think he just follows Alec’s lead. Izzy won’t take my calls. My mom calls me at least twelve times a day to make sure I’m eating and going to the support group meeting. My dad, well, he’s dad. He sends messages telling me to hang in there. And you…”

Simon narrowed his eyes. “What about me?”

“You are being super nice!” Jace said. “Like you are scared I’ll break.”

Simon laughed. “OK, maybe I’m a bit…off. But I am not mad at you. I know you won’t break but…look, you know I have a crush on you, right?” Jace’s eyes widened. “Oh, so you didn’t. Sorry. I had; have a crush on you, but then I found out you were married and it threw me off. Then I got upset because it just means I don’t have a chance with you.”

“Oh.” Jace blushed and looked away.

“But it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?” Simon said.

“I’d like that.” Jace said, smiling shyly. “I need a friend.”

“As for Alec, he’s just sulking.” Simon said, waving a hand dismissively. “I can promise you that if you go home today and ask him to do something with you, he’s jump on it. He’d probably cry too.”

Jace laughed.

“You’ll have to ask Magnus what his problem is.” Simon said.

“My problem with what>” Magnus walked into the break-room. “Oh, hey Jace. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“He brought coffee.” Simon raised a cup.

“Hi Magnus.” Jace said, quietly, looking down. Simon’s heart hurt at the way Jace shrunk.

“Doc, what gives?” Simon asked and Jace’s eyes widened at him. “Are you mad at Jace or something? Cos that’s messed up. He’s been through a lot and he doesn’t need…”

“Simon, no.” Jace said quickly. “You don’t need to…”

Magnus sighed. “No, Jace…he’s right to do this. I’m sorry.”

Simon smiled at Jace who stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry about Alec and I’m sorry I have been blowing hot and cold for the past couple of days.”

“Um…” Jace swallowed. “You don’t need to…”

“It’s just that you are different.” Magnus said. “I remember the first time we met. You were vibrant. You were loud and happy. Now, you are timid. You are moody. I couldn’t deal. I know I should but you are part of my family. I couldn’t deal.”

Jace swallowed. “Oh.”

“But I understand how you feel.” Magnus said. “Alec is hurting and you know how he is.”

Simon snorted and raised both hands when both Magnus and Jace glared at him. “Sorry.”

“You may have to talk to Alec, but I apologize for how I have acted.” Magnus sat next to him. “How do you feel? How did you find the support group?”

Jace smiled slightly. “It’s good so far. I am coping. It’s slow going but I think I’ll be OK.” Then he turned to Simon. “I also came down to tell you to be careful, Simon.”

“What? Why?” Simon asked.

Jace flushed. “At the annulment, Mel said some things. He told me to tell you to be careful.”

Simon laughed. “I’d like to see him try anything.” He shook his head. “I can take care of myself.”

“But…” Jace started.

“Jace;” Simon reached for his hand. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

He looked up to see Magnus smiling at him.

Busted.


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace have that talk and Simon is...you know what? I'll let you find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of extreme violence. (at least as violent as I can stand. I am very sensitive)

Alec looked so grumpy that Jace nearly lost his nerve. _Don’t chicken out now. This is Alec. This is the same guy who taught you how to ride a bike and covered for you when you dyed your hair in high school._

“Hey.” He said, hesitantly. Alec turned around, frowning more when he saw Jace.

“Oh. Hi.” Alec said on a grunt. “You good?”

Jace nodded and swallowed hard. “Yeah. I, uh, Magnus said he’d be late so I made dinner. Nothing fancy, just something to say thank you for letting me stay here. I would have gone crazy if I went back home with mom.”

Alec’s face softened. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I know.” Jace said. “But I-I also wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh.” Alec went to the fridge and took out a can of beer. Then he saw all Jace had prepared. “Whoa. I thought you said it wasn’t fancy. This is…wow.”

Jace smiled. “Yeah. I may have gone overboard a little.”

Alec snorted but he sat down at the table. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Right.” Jace took a deep breath and started opening dishes and as he was about to start serving, Alec made an impatient sound.

“Jace.” He growled. “Sit. Stop…stop fussing.”

Jace swallowed and sat down. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little nervous.”

“Yeah.” Alec grunted as he started to serve himself. “Oh man, I haven’t had this in forever. Don’t tell Magnus but he doesn’t make this as good as you do.”

Jace laughed. “Well…thank you. I think.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you eating?”

“In a bit.” Jace said, taking a deep breath and letting it out. “First of all, I want to apologize for keeping you and everyone but especially you in the dark about my marriage to Mel. It-It was, uh, I knew it was wrong but Mel kept saying that we’d tell everyone after and that it was romantic. The thing is, I knew it was a mistake but I was-I was scared. The last time I tried to leave, he…he hurt me. Bad. I thought he was going to kill me.”

Alec stopped eating and watched him, his jaw working.

“By the time we move back, everything was…weird.” Jace continued. “I couldn’t say anything because I was scared I wouldn’t get away from him in time and-and…”

“Jace.” Alec said, cutting him off. “What is this? Why are you telling me all this now?”

Jace looked down at his hand. “You’re mad at me.” He mumbled. “And I get it. I should have told you before it got this bad and…”

“Wait. You think I’m mad at you?” Alec asked, putting down his fork.

“Um…Yes?” Jace replied, confused.

Alec gave a dry laugh. “I’m not mad at you. I mean, I’m pissed off that I can’t kill that bastard. I’m mad that I saw the signs and I didn’t do anything. I should have gone with my gut and kicked his ass the first time I saw him. I hated how he treated you.”

Jace shook his head. “But you didn’t talk to me. None of you did.”

Alec looked like he was slapped. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Jace.” He stood up and walked to Jace, pulling him up and hugging him tight.

“I wasn’t thinking.” Alec murmured. “I’m a selfish jerk.”

Jace hugged him back.

“You are my baby brother and I love you.” Alec said, stepping back. “I’m supposed to take care you.”

“I know.” Jace said, sighing. “I’m sorry I kept it from you.”

Alec nodded. “But dude, marriage?”

Jace gave a shaky laugh. “I, uh, shut up. I made a mistake.” He scowled at Alec. “Like you haven’t made any before. Remember Lydia?”

Alec groaned and covered his face. “Damn it, Jace. Don’t remind me.”

Jace chuckled as they sat down again. “Well, don’t give me hell about Mel. I have learnt my lesson.”

Alec sobered. “But you’ll tell me if he tries anything?”

Jace nodded. He remembered what Mel had told him at the mediation meetion. “Could you also, maybe, look out for Simon too? Mel said some stuff that scared me.”

Alec smiled, rolling his eyes. “Simon can take care of himself.”

“But…”

“But, I’ll see what I can do.” Alec finished. “He won’t get away with anything else. I promise you.”

Jace nodded.

He could live with that.

****

“See you tomorrow, Luke.” Simon called out as he walked towards the empty parking lot. He took out his phone and checked his messages. There was one from Jace.

**_Jace: Thank you for today. For the advice. Looks like I owe you again. How about dinner?_ **

Simon couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He started to type out a response when a movement at the corner of his eye. He looked up just as something long and metallic slammed against his phone and glanced off his fingers.

Jumping back, he saw three men advancing towards him. “What the fuck?”

“You should have minded your business, Mr. Lewis.” An unfamiliar voice said from the darkness.

“Who are you?” Simon asked, knowing he should be scared but at the moment he was curious. “What do you want?”

One of the men walked forward and when the lights shone on his face Simon sighed. “You? Didn’t get enough before?”

“You should have minded your fucking business.” Mel said, his expression neutral. “Now, I’m down a spouse.”

“I was helping a friend.” Simon said. “Now, what can I do for you?”

Mel advanced slowly. “You don’t know who you’re messing with.”

“Maybe, but…look, be quick. I have had a long day.” Simon said. He motioned to the men behind Mel. “Are you going to ‘teach me a lesson’?”

“Simon?” Luke’s voice called out. Mel and his goons stiffened. “Are you OK?”

“This isn’t over.” Mel said, in the typical bad guy fashion. “Watch your back.”

“Buh-bye.” Simon said, wriggling his fingers in mocking farewell.

“What was that about?” Luke asked, coming to stand next to him.

“A message, I think.” Simon said thoughtfully.

“Do you know them?” Luke asked as Simon unlocked his car.

“It was Jace’s ex.”

Luke frowned. “What did he want?”

Simon shrugged. “I’m not sure. He seems a little upset about what happened at his place.”

Luke scowled into the darkness. “You should report this.”

“Nah.” Simon waved dismissively. “He didn’t do anything. And I can take care of myself.”

“Simon…” Luke’s exasperated tone made Simon chuckling.

“Relax, Coach.” Simon laughed. “He’s not gonna do anything. He’s a coward.”

Luke took out his phone. “If you won’t call the cops, I will.”

“Luke, it’s fine.” Simon said. He took out his phone. “Look, I’ll call Alec. I don’t have the time to deal with cops right now.”

Luke squinted at him. “Call him now.”

“Coach…” Simon whined. “Don’t you trust me?”

“You have a fight in three days. I don’t want anything to ruin that.” Luke said. “Call Alec now.”

Simon grumbled as he took out his phone. The phone rang three times before Alec picked up. “Lewis.”

“Hey, big guy.” Simon said cheerily. Luke glowered at him. “Sorry to call so late, but Luke made me.”

“Simon.” Alec sighed. “What is it?”

“I had a visitor.” Simon said. “Mel and his friends paid me a visit.”

Alec sighed. “Oh Lord. I’ll be there in five. Are you OK?”

“No, no.” Simon said quickly. “I am on my way home. He just talked a lot. Then he left. I’m fine. I only called ‘cos Luke made me.”

Alec paused. “So you are OK?”

“I’m fine.” Simon said. Luke rolled his eyes. “Good night. I’m going home.”

He smirked at Luke. “Happy now?”

“Yeah.” Luke said. “Maybe you should stay here tonight.”

Simon got into his car. “No. I love you, but, no.” He started the car. “See you tomorrow, Coach.”

It took him ten minutes to get home. He noticed the BMW behind him five minutes ago. His skin started to itch. He hadn’t felt this urge in years. Not since high school when he’d gotten into fights.

He parked in front of his driveway and got out. Leaning against the car, he waited.

He didn’t wait long. Soon, the two men with Mel came into view. They stopped when they saw Simon waiting for them. They were definitely brothers, twins. They were identical except for the slight height difference. They both had short red hair and dull eyes.

“Guys.” Simon said, a grin on his face. “Shall we get this over with? I have to get to bed.”

Their faces darkened in anger and they reached behind them. Twin 1 pulled out a wicked looking blade and his brother twirled a bat in his hand.

They meant business.

Simon was not one to back down from a fight, even if it seemed like he was outnumbered and was probably going to lose. “OK, so how do we do this? Are you taking turns or…?”

They charged at him and Simon went on high alert. He had to make sure he came out of this unscathed because Luke was gonna be so mad at him if he broke something.

He grabbed the chain as it came at his face and deftly wrapped it around the first twin’s neck; pulling it taut. He pushed him at his brother who dodged and lifted the bat high above his head. Simon planted his booted feet on his chest and pushed.

The twins well together in a tangle of arms. “You two are the most inept henchmen I have ever met.” Simon said, chuckling.

That was when it all went to shit.

“You didn’t think I’d let them have all the fun, now did you?” a voice hissed in his ear, just before the hot flash of pain flared in his side. Simon’s eyes widened as he looked down to see a long serrated blade covered in his blood pull out of his stomach. He looked up to the smirking face of Mel.

Instinctively, he elbowed Mel in the face and smiled as he heard the crunch of breaking bone even as his side felt like it was on fire.

Mel shouted in anger and pain; clutching his face and stumbling backwards. The lights in the apartment opposite Simon’s home came on. Simon fell to his knees as the metal chain fell across his back.

His mind fell to the first match he’d had. He’d lost the match because, according to Luke, he had been cocky and overconfident. And the guy had cheated but he’d had his ass handed to him.

He was finding it hard to scream. His mouth was filled with blood and saliva. He jerked in pain as he felt a blinding pain in his knee. He got a boot to the face and he curled up in a painful ball as he felt blows from the bat, the chain and God knew what else.

His vision was fading but the pain prevented him from blacking out completely. He reached blindly for something, anything to stop the onslaught and his fingers grasped an ankle, he yanked hard and he heard a scream and the sound of a body hitting the ground. He felt hands hitting his head. “Let go, you son of a bitch!”

“Shit!” He heard one of his attackers swear and then the attack stopped. The guy struggling to free himself from Simon’s death grip on his ankle punched Simon repeatedly in the head. “Jeff! Mel! Don’t leave me here…” he yelled at his fleeing accomplices.

Why were they running?

His entire body hurt like hell. His side was on fire, his mouth felt heavy and he knew his eyes were swollen. He may have broken something because he could not feel his left hand.

Luke was going to be upset.

The last thing he heard before he finally blacked out was “OK, enough of that…”

Then he felt nothing.


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is at the hospital and Jace decides to stop running...

Jace was dozing in the living room when Alec burst out of his and Magnus’ bedroom. “How bad is he? Shit.” Jace sat up and watched his brother curiously. Alec saw him and turned his back to him as he pushed his feet into sneakers. He gave a dry, mirthless chuckle. “He did what? Good. I’m on my way.”

Alec hung up and took a deep breath. “Simon’s been attacked. Magnus said he was brought in.”

Jace stumbled off the couch. “What happened? Is he OK?”

Alec scowled as he grabbed his jacket. “I don’t know. He was unconscious. He held on to one of the guys who attacked him. Paramedics had to pry his fingers off of the guy’s ankles.”

“Was it…?” Jace asked, his heart beating hard.

Alec nodded grimly. “I’m going to the Hospital to see how he’s doing.”

Jace nodded and went to put on his own shoes. “I’m coming with you.”

“I thought you might.” Alec said.

As they made their way down to the car park, Jace’s phone buzzed with a message. It was when he was in the car with Alec and they were enroute to the hospital that he picked up the phone and looked at the message. He froze.

**Mel: Taught your boyfriend a lesson. Now, if you want don’t want same to happen to your mom or sister; you’d better drop the restraining order and come home.**

As he stared at the screen in horror, another message came in.

**Mel: You have 48 hours.**

“Jace?” Alec’s hand on his shoulder made him jump. “You OK?”

Jace licked his lips nervously. “Uh, Mel-Mel…he-he…” He shook his head, handing his cellphone to Alec. “I’m sorry.”

Alec swore. “I’m going to have to call this in. But let’s see how Simon’s doing.”

Jace was silent as Alec drove to the hospital. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t called Simon that night, nothing would have happened to Simon. Mel would have ended up killing him instead but at least…

“Jace? We’re here.” Alec said.

*

They saw Luke pacing the nurses’ station. He looked distraught.

“I told him to stay with me at the GYM.” Luke said when he saw the. “I told him, but the kid didn’t listen. He said he could handle them; said he could take care of himself.” Luke scrubbed at his face. “He-He…I got the call and-and…it’s bad.”

“He’ll be out of surgery soon.” Magnus said behind them. “I was just about to leave when he was brought in. His left knee, right wrist and ribs are broken, he was stabbed and he’s going to lose a kidney and part of his stomach. He may also have a concussion. We’ll know more when he gets out of surgery.”

Jace paled and his eyes prickled. “Will…Will he…?” He couldn’t even finish the question.

A petite woman joined them. “Dr. Bane, how is he?”

“Elaine.” Magnus sighed tiredly. “He’ll be out of surgery soon.”

“What happened?” She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“He was mugged.” Magnus replied. “He’ll be fine. He’s a fighter.”

Jace stood with his arms around himself.

This was all his fault.

“What?” Alec frowned at him. “How is it your fault? You didn’t do this.”

“But if it wasn’t for me…if he didn’t save me…” Jace said, shakily. “Mel did this because of me.”

“And I’ll make him pay.” Alec said. “It’s even more personal now.” His phone rang then. “I have to take this.” He said as he went to answer the call. As he left to take the call, Simon’s assistant burst into the ER.

“Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on.” She said, breathing hard. “What is going on? What happened to Simon?”

Jace sank into the nearest seat and covered his face.

It was going to be a long night.

An hour and a half later, a harried doctor came out and asked for the family of Simon Lewis.

They all stood up.

“The surgery was a success, although it was touch and go for a while there.” The doctor said. “He’s a fighter. We fixed his knee and wrist. And stopped the internal bleeding. Now, I can only allow one person at a time, so you decide amongst yourselves and for two minutes each.”

Jace stood back when Maia followed the doctor to Simon’s room. She was out in less than a minute it seemed. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked mad. “He’s still out, so Mrs. Lewis, you can see him for a bit. Don’t stay too long.”

Jace watched with growing despair as Simon’s mom, then Alec, then Luke left Simon’s room. Mrs. Lewis was distraught as she left. Alec was pissed; his expression dark with fury. Luke looked destroyed and just as pissed off as Alec, if not more.

“Jace?” he blinked up at Magnus. “Do you want to see him?”

Jace shook his head, then nodded. “Is he-Is he…how bad is it?”

Magnus’ lips tightened. “It’s not pretty. But he’s comfortable. He’ll wake up soon.”

Jace nodded and walked into Simon’s room.

The sight that greeted him had him gasping. Simon’s face was bruised and swollen; his left wrist was bandaged and his knee was in a cast and slightly elevated. He was bare chested and had tubes attached to his body. “Oh, Simon…” Jace whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Simon’s eyelids fluttered. His brows furrowed and a weak moan escaped. “Fuck…” his voice was thread. He frowned when he saw Jace. At first, he looked at Jace with confusion. He jerked up and then hissed in pain. “Wha-Where am…?”

Jace reached for his hand. “Simon, calm down. You’re safe.”

“Jace?” Simon said, his voice scratchy. “What happened?”

Jace’s voice caught in his throat and his eyes blurred. He shook his head. “You’re going to be fine.”

Simon’s eyes fluttered, his brows smoothening. “Luke is gonna be ssso mad.” He murmured, his voice slurring. “The fight…”

Jace looked at his face and saw that Simon was out again. He squeezed Simon’s hand gently and left the room.

He stiffened his spine as an idea formed in his mind.

It was time to take control of his life.

****

“…his mother. I should be here.”

“Elaine. You and I know he won’t want you here. At least not right now.”

Simon woke up with the biggest headache he’d ever had. He ignored the argument as he tried to remember what happened.

Just how much did he drink? He tried to move his body and white hot pain lanced his side. “Fuck!” he croaked.

“Simon?” that was Luke’s voice. “Don’t try to move buddy.”

“Monkey?” Simon’s eyes flew open; or tried to. As it was, he was only able to open one eye. Something was wrong with the other eye. But when his vision cleared, he saw his mother’s worried face.

“What the hell is she doing here?” he rasped. She flinched and took steps backwards. Luke’s large frame filled his vision.

“Hey.” Luke said, he looked tired. “Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.” Simon croaked. “What happened? Am I hungover? I feel like I was hit by a bus.”

Luke chuckled. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice.”

Simon frowned. “What happened? Where am I?” he heard his mother’s quiet sobs. “Please get her out of here. I can’t think with that racket.”

Luke sighed. “Elaine…” there was the sound of a door and the room was silent. Luke sighed. “You need to cut her some slack, kid. You scared us pretty bad.”

Simon tried to push himself up and that when he saw the cast on his knee. “What the…?”

“You were attacked.” Luke said, fiddling with something behind Simon. Simon felt the bed move until he was half sitting, half lying down. “We nearly lost you.”

“Mel.” Simon whispered as the events of his attack came to him. “I’m sorry, Luke.” He said, his eye prickling and blurring. “I was too cocky. I won’t be able to fight tomorrow night.”

Luke frowned. “Tomorrow…?” He shook his head. “Don’t apologize. It was not your fault.”

“But the fight…” Simon said, feeling a tear sliding down his temple.

“That has been put on hold indefinitely.” Luke said. “Let me call the doctor. You have a lot of visitors waiting to see you.”

Simon nodded.

He took stock of himself. In addition to the cast on his leg, he had a tight bandage on his left wrist, his ribs were taped and he couldn’t see out of one eye.

“Well shit.”

*

Maia’s face crumpled when she saw him. She stopped short of hugging him and stood uncertainly. He lifted his left arm and she gingerly clasped his hand and pressed his palm on her face. “Don’t do that to me again, you jerk.” She said, smiling with tears on her cheeks. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Nah.” Simon grinned. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Jace has been here every day since you were attacked.” She said. “We took turns sitting with you so you wouldn’t be alone when you wake up.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Simon asked. “I was attacked last night.”

Maia shook her head. “You were attacked ten days ago. Your heart stopped during surgery and then you had a nasty infection five days ago and nearly-nearly d-died.” Maia sniffed. “You scared us.”

Simon was silent. He had been unconscious for ten days. He’d missed ten days of his life. “Is that-?” he swallowed. “Is that why my mother is here? Luke’s my emergency contact.”

“Luke called her the night it happened.” Maia said. “Don’t make that face. She’s your mother. Becks is coming in tomorrow. She was at a retreat in Vermont. No phone calls for some reason. We got hold of her yesterday.”

Simon nodded. “Did they find Mel? He was the one that stabbed me.”

Maia shook her head. “His accomplices are in jail though. Mel’s has super powerful contacts, so he is still free. Even with the evidence against him.”

Simon sighed. His head hurt but he wasn’t ready to go back to sleep. “So I guess my career is done, huh?”

Maia shook her head. “Luke spoke to the doctor. You’ll be back in the ring by Christmas.”

“Really?” Simon smiled. That was good news at least.

“But only if you take it easy.” Maia said, her tone scolding. “You’ll start PT in two months, three tops. So will you be a good boy and do what the doctors say?”

Simon chuckled and hissed when his ribs protested. “Don’t make me laugh. I’m in pain.”

There was knock on the door and Jace poked his head in. Simon saw his face brighten when he saw Simon. “Hey, you’re awake.”

Simon grinned. “Hey you.”

Jace came in, He had a bag in each hand. “The nurses say you can have meals so I got something from the Thai place you like.” His cheeks were flushed. “Luke told me.”

Maia gave Simon a wink. “Oh my God.” She mouthed. Then she stood up. “I’ll be back later. I have a meeting with our sponsors.” She leaned to kiss his cheek. “Take care, babe.”

Jace smiled at her as she left. Then he sat on the chair she vacated. “How are you?”

Simon shrugged gingerly. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a MACK truck.”

Jace’s eye twitched. “I’m so sorry.”

Simon frowned. “Why are you sorry?”

“If I hadn’t called you…”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Simon said, reaching for the remote that would adjust his bed. “You didn’t do this to me. Besides, I was the one who thought he could take two guys with weapons on his own.”

“But…” Jace started to protest.

“But nothing.” Simon said. “Mel did this. And you know what?”

Jace shook his head.

“If I was to choose, I’m glad he did this to me instead of you.” Simon said. “I can take it.”

“So can I.” Jace said, scowling.

“Yeah, but I have a high threshold for pain.” Simon said, smiling. Jace rolled his eyes.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Simon winked with his good eye. “Maybe, but I’m just happy you’re not hurt.”

“But you are.” Jace said, sadly. He reached out to touch Simon before letting his hand drop.

Simon grabbed his hand and put it on his cheek. “You can touch me. I may look like a mess right now, but I’m used to pain. Nothing you do will hurt me.”

Jace gave a shaky smile. “I’ll fix this. I promise.”

“There’s nothing to fix.” Simon said. He looked at the bags Jace brought. “Please tell me you brought the red curry. I’m sick of the hospital food. Ick.” He shuddered.

Jace stood up and got out the plates, setting them on the table next to the bed.

Simon watched him as he worked.

He could almost imagine that he and Jace were together. Hell, he was convalescing, he could imagine whatever he wanted.

He wasn’t going to think about how Jace didn’t need anyone bugging him for a relationship, especially since he just got out of one.

“I heard you sat with me every day.” Simon said. 

Jace shrugged. “It was the least I could do. You saved my life and I wanted to be here for you.”


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another "filler" chapter.

“No. Absolutely not.” Simon growled.

He was standing on crutches, trying to get used to using them. They had offered him the option of using a wheelchair but he had shut it down. He didn’t want to the limited any more than he was.

The doctors, nurses, even his trainer had explained that he wouldn’t be limited but so far he was winning.

And now his mother wanted to move in and take care of him. He’d rather throw himself into moving traffic than let that happen.

“I don’t want her in my house.” Simon said to Luke. “I’d rather gargle glass and arsenic than let that happen.”

His mother gave an unhappy gasp. “But monkey…”

“Stop calling me that.” Simon snapped at her. “Leave me alone. Why are you even here? I don’t want you here.”

She covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Simon steeled himself against the show of emotion.

“Simon, that’s enough.” Luke said sternly. “The doctor’s aren’t going to discharge you unless you have someone at home with you. I can’t do it because I have to be at the gym and Elaine…”

“No.” Simon said stubbornly. “I don’t want her in my space.”

Just then, Jace pushed open the door. “I heard yelling.” He paused at the entrance to Simon’s room; looking at everyone. His eyes widened at Elaine’s tear streaked face.

“Simon’s going to be discharged soon.” Luke said tiredly. “But he needs to have someone with him.”

“I can do that.” Jace said. He looked at Simon. “If that’s OK with Simon, of course.”

Simon smiled at Luke. “See? Jace will be there.”

Luke stared at Jace curiously. “Are you sure? Simon is…difficult.”

“Hey.” Simon protested. “I’m a delight.”

Jace stepped into the room. “I don’t mind.”

Simon shot his mother a look and saw she was staring at Jace with a look of anger and sadness. “Simon, I’m your mother. I should…”

“You haven’t been my mother for ten years.” Simon said, coldly. He put the crutches away as he sat down gently on the bed. “It’s going to take more than a few tears and empty platitudes to make me trust you again.”

Jace frowned at him. His mother gave a stiff nod and walked out of the room. Luke glared at Simon. “Was that necessary?”

Simon lay down and closed his eyes. He had a headache. The tests don on him showed that he didn’t have a concussion. “Don’t start.”

“She’s trying.” Luke said. “I know you are still pretty upset but can’t you give her a chance? She’s been here since the night you were brought in. She sat with you when you were in a coma.”

Simon was aware of Jace watching them in silence. “So? I’m not a needy kid. I don’t need my mommy. Besides, Jace said he’d stay with me. Until the cast is off, yeah?”

Luke shook his head. “Jace, I hope you are really sure.”

Jace smiled. “I think we’ll be fine. Call it returning the favor.” Jace said. “He saved my life and now I get to take care of him.”

Simon opened his eyes. “See Luke? We’ll be fine. You can come and check up on us; if that will make you feel better.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “I was already going to do that. Magnus too. And that means Alec too.”

“Great.” Simon said dryly. “Everyone is coming over.”

Maryse opened the door. “Simon, my darling boy…”

“Yeah.” Jace said. “I was supposed to say mom was on her way.”

Maryse looked him. “I’m so sorry I’m just coming. My sons didn’t tell me until last night. And it was by accident.” She side eyed Jace.

“I’m sorry, mom.” Jace said, smiling at her.

She picked up his chart. “Well, you are healing well enough. Do you have anyone staying with you at home?”

“I volunteered.” Jace said.

Simon grinned. “Jace and I gonna be roomies.” He said. Maryse nodded.

“That’s good.” She said. Simon noticed Luke staring at her like she was something priceless. “Maryse, have you met my coach, Luke?”

She turned and froze when she saw Luke. “Luke? Luke Garroway?”

“Maryse Alvarez.” Luke said, shyly. Simon hid a laugh behind a cough.

“I’m kind of tired.” He said, faking a yawn. “I’m not kicking you guys out but…”

“Of course.” Luke said. “I’ll be back in the evening. Do you need anything?”

Simon shook his head. “I’m good.”

Maryse was smiling at Luke. “I’ll see you later Simon. I haven’t seen Luke in ages.” She held out her hand. “Let’s catch up, Garroway.”

Simon reached for Jace’s hand, stopping him as he made to follow. “Not you.”

“I thought you were tired.” Jace said, confused.

“I just wanted them out.” Simon said, letting go of Jace’s hand. “Luke has had a crush on your mom for as long as…well, since he let it slip once.”

Jace’s brows furrowed. “My…mom?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Yes, your mom. I just gave them the opening Luke needed.”

Jace stared at the door. Simon rolled his eyes when he shuddered.

Simon laughed out loud, only wincing slightly. “Now, Jace…your mommy will still love you. Luke isn’t stealing her away.”

“Shut up.” Jace said, rolling his eyes.

****

Jace wanted to know the full story behind Simon’s relationship with his mother. The woman was quiet when Simon was discharged. As they made their way down to Luke’s car, she spoke. “Could I at least come home with you? I’m not staying.”

“Of course.” Luke said, with a sharp look in Simon’s direction. “Simon won’t mind. Right, Simon?”

Simon scowled at Luke but said nothing. Jace saw his jaw flex and saw his wince.

Elaine got in her own car and followed. Jace sat in front with Luke while Simon snoozed at the back.

At least, that was what Jace thought.

“I really don’t want her in my home, Luke.” Simon muttered.

“Simon.” Luke sighed part exasperated, half amused. “She just wants a chance to make amends. Give her a chance.”

“But she…”

“I know what she did.” Luke interrupted. “But you are hurt and you almost died. She needs this. You don’t have to talk to her. Just give her a chance.”

Jace turned to see Simon looking pensive; biting his lips and looking uncertain. “I can’t begin to understand how you feel but she seems like she wants to make amends.”

Simon stared at his hand. “Fine. But I don’t like it.”

*

Simon had practically passed out when they got him home, only rousing to take his meds before falling back asleep again.

“So…are you-are you his…uh, his boyfriend?” Elaine asked when Jace walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table in the kitchen. “Forgive me, I know it’s none of my business, but…”

“He’s a friend.” Jace said, taking pity on her.

“Oh.” Elaine said, relaxing her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you think I’m a horrible mother. But I can’t understand why he decided to be…that. It’s not natural. But he’s my son. My only son. I have to love him. Even though I don’t understand the whole homosexual thing.”

Jace stared at her, astounded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Do you worry about what straight couples get up to?” Jace asked. “Like, your daughter. Simon said she was married. Does her relationship bother you?”

“Well, she married an ex-con.” Elaine said. “But she has a baby on the way. That’s how it should be. How does Simon expect to have a family in the future if he is with a man?”

Wow. Just…wow.

Jace could have tried to educate her or at the very least, explain to her that there was nothing wrong with being gay. But he was tired of bullshit.

“So coming back into his life was what exactly?” Jace asked.

“I want to be in my son’s life.” Elaine said. “I don’t understand it, but I want to be here for him. I made a lot of mistakes and I want to try and fix it.”

Jace nodded. He could understand that.

“It won’t be easy.” Jace said, turning to look into the fridge. “Simon’s not exactly happy you are here.”

She sighed shakily. “He hates me. And the thing is; I don’t blame him.”

Jace didn’t know what to say to that.

*

Simon woke up a couple of hours later; cursing. But before Jace or Elaine could get to his room, he stumbled out. He scowled at his mother. “What are you still doing here?” he muttered, wobbling on his crutches.

His mother sighed and turned away. “I’ll come back tomorrow when you are in a better mood. We still need to talk, whether you like it or not."

Simon didn’t respond. He just watched sullenly as she picked up her purse and walked out. “Thank you for taking care of him, Jace.” She said, smiling sadly at Jace. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here.” Jace said, following her. After shutting the door, he sighed. “She’s trying you know?”

Simone snorted. “Too little too late.” He walked slowly to his living room and gingerly lowered himself to the couch. He muttered something under his breath as his brows creased in pain.

“Are you hungry?” Jace asked. “You need to eat before you take any pain killers.”

“I could eat.” Simon said. “But I don’t want those drugs. They make me slow.” He sighed, gritting his teeth. “Hope my mom didn’t bug you?”

Jace shook his head. “She’s not bad company. Once you get past…”

“Her homophobia?” Simon asked; laying his head on the back of the couch.

Jace laughed. “She’s not…homophobic exactly. At least once she got over the fact that I was also gay, she seemed to relax. She even taught me how to make your meatloaf just how you like it.”

Simon looked up, scowling. “She did?”

Jace grinned. “I could bring some over right now, if you want?”

Simon stared at Jace thoughtfully. Jace could see him struggling with himself before he deflated. “Fine.” He said reluctantly. “But only because I’m starving.”

“Of course.”


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the reason for Simon's animosity towards his mother is revealed.

Jace woke up with a start in an unfamiliar room; his heart beating fast. He wasn’t at home and he wasn’t at Alec’s place.   
Right.   
He was at Simon’s place. He rubbed at his face tiredly as he huffed out a quiet laugh. “You’re losing it, Jonathan.” He muttered.   
Then he heard a sound. Sitting up quickly, he strained his ears. The TV in the living room was on.  
He slid out of bed and walked out of his room.   
The only light in the room came from the TV. Simon sat on the couch staring unseeing at the screen. He wore a pair of flannel shorts and nothing else. His chest and face were drenched in sweat and the muscles in his arms bunched and relaxed. His breathing was labored. “Simon?”  
Simon blinked and turned to look at Jace. “He-hey.” He said, trying to smile. “Sorry, did I wake you?”  
His voice was wobbly like he was crying or trying not to. “Are you OK? Are you in pain?” Jace asked, walking towards him.   
Simon laughed harshly. “Of course I’m in fucking pain. I wasn’t going to take the fucking pills but a couple of hours ago, I couldn’t stand it and then the bottle fell and rolled under the bed. I decided to wait it out here.”  
Jace turned on the lamp on the end table. Simon was pale and sweaty. “You didn’t take your pills at all? Simon, that was hours ago. You must be…”  
“Don’t…” Simon said curtly. He rubbed his face wearily. “I’m in pain. And I can’t do anything about it.”  
“Do you need me to get the pills?” Jace asked.   
Simon nodded without looking at him. Jace went into Simon’s bedroom and saw the pill bottle immediately. It was just half an inch under the bed. He picked it up and took out two of the pills.   
He got a glass of water and went back to Simon who looked to be in a lot of pain. Jace nudged his good arm and handed him the pills. Simon downed them without looking at him.   
“I hate this.” Simon said. “I hate feeling so…helpless.”  
Jace understood the feeling. “That’s why I’m here.” Jace said. “I’ll take care of you.”  
Simon opened an eye. “I don’t want to be a…I’m not used to depending on anyone.”  
Jace nodded. “I understand. But you need someone take care of you for a few weeks at least.”  
Simon nodded. “Thank you.” He murmured. Then he chuckled. “What did you give me? I am feeling pretty good.”  
Jace laughed. “And now, we need to get you back to bed.” He said, standing and helping Simon up.   
“Ugh.” Simon grumbled. “I’m tired.” His voice was already slurring.   
By the time Jace had him back in bed, Simon was already humming. As Jace tucked him in, Simon was already smiling.   
“Don’t let her…let her…” Simon murmured, his eyelids fluttering. “…her into my,,,”  
Jace smiled and found himself, pushing a lock of Simon’s damp hair off his forehead. “Sweet dreams, Simon.”  
Simon snorted softly.  
****  
Simon woke up to the smell of something delicious. Something he hadn’t smelled in years. He grinned, his eyes still closed. Mom must be…  
His eyes shot open.   
His mother.  
Scowling, he sat up slowly. His knee didn’t hurt as much today. He slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and went back to his bedroom. After gingerly changing his shorts and putting on a tshirt, he hobbled out of his room.  
Jace and his mother were talking in the kitchen. Simon scowled. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning, Monkey.” His mother smiled at him.   
“Hey Simon.” Jace said, grinning at him. He gave a minute shake of his head. Simon sighed.  
“Morning.” Simon grunted at his mother. “Is that…?”  
“Yes.” His mother beamed. “It’s your favorite.”  
Simon nodded. “Is there any coffee?” he asked Jace.   
Jace nodded. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring some over.”  
Simon went to the living room and lowered himself down to the couch. His stomach growled as the smell coming from the kitchen surrounded him.   
She was trying to soften him up. This was all a ruse to remind him of happier times before his dad died. Before she started drinking.   
“How’d you sleep?” Jace asked as he sat next to him. He handed Simon a mug of coffee.   
“Fine.” Simon said. He sipped his coffee gratefully. “Thanks for…well, putting up with me.”  
“What?” Jace shook his head. “I offered. I’m happy to be here. I promise. Besides, you have been great.”  
Simon laughed. “Oh, don’t be so sure. I hate being cooped up.”  
“Don’t worry.” Jace said, smiling. “If you are getting stir-crazy, we can always take a walk.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “I’m not a dog. I don’t need walks.” He said, pouting.  
“So you’re fine, staying indoors?” Jace asked.   
“Hell no.” Simon said. “I’ll want to go outside someday.”  
Jace nodded. “Well, that’s doable.” Then he paused; his expression thoughtful.   
“What’s wrong?” Simon asked.   
Jace looked back at his mother, who was busy with whatever in the kitchen. “You need to be nicer to your mom.”   
Simon stiffened and Jace held out a hand. “Hear me out. Please.”  
Simon glowered at the coffee in his hands. Jace cleared his throat. “I know she hurt you and you have the right to be pissed at her. But she’s trying. Maybe you can try too.”  
Simon shook his head. “I was…you don’t know what she….” He clenched his teeth. “I can’t…I don’t want to. She deserves to feel what I felt. She needs to know what it feels like to…”  
Jace took the mug of coffee from his hands and put it down on the end table. Then he held Simon’s hands. “I’m not saying go back to the way it was before it happened. Just…Just give her a chance to fix it.”  
Simon sighed. “I don’t have to talk to her.”  
“At least answer her when she talks to you.” Jace said. “She’s not so bad. She’s not drinking anymore. She made a mistake…give her a chance.”  
Simon blew a heavy breath through his nose. “Fine.” He bit out.   
Jace grinned. “That’s good.”  
Simon felt his cheeks flush. He liked the idea of being good for Jace. “OK. Do I get a present? A trophy? For being a good boy?”  
Jace stared at him for a few seconds, blinking in surprise. “Oh God.” He spluttered as he burst into laughter. “That was…that was so bad.”  
“No.” Simon grinned. “That was very good.”  
Jace shook his head. “I’m going to head out for a few hours. Be nice to your mom.”  
Simon scowled. “What?” he gaped. “Wait, what do you mean? You are not leaving me alone with her.”  
“You’ll be fine.” Jace said. “I have to go to the gym.”  
Simon swallowed the petulant words he wanted to say, knowing he’d come across as a child. “How long?” he asked, hating the whiny tone in his voice.   
“Two hours.” Jace said. “Three tops. Do you need anything? Ice cream? A chew toy?”  
He laughed as Simon grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at his head. “I’m not a fucking dog!”  
*****  
“How did you get him to not throw a tantrum?” Luke asked Jace as they got ready for his session.   
“I played dirty.” Jace said, smiling as he remembered Simon’s pout as he left the house. “But I have to be back before 2.30.”  
“Gotcha.” Luke grinned. “So, the last time we spoke, you said you had some training.”  
“Yeah.” Jace said. “Dad made sure we all had self-defense training. But after high school, I gave it up.”  
Luke nodded. “We can work with that. Let’s get into the ring and you can show me what you got.”  
Jace gulped. “R-Right now?”   
Luke laughed. “I’ll go easy on you today.”  
Jace nodded and nervously made his way into the ring.   
*  
Ninety minutes later, Jace was aching in places he hadn’t ached in in years. But he was also proud of himself. After a few false starts, his body seemed to remember what he’d forgotten and he’d gotten a few hits in.   
“Not bad.” Luke said. “We need to work on your timing, but the good news is that you will be a pro in no time.”  
“Like Simon?” Jace joked.   
Luke gave him a dry look. “That kid is my masterpiece. I have trained him for nearly a decade. He is exceptional.”  
Jace smiled. He knew that. “I know. I don’t think I have that kind of motivation. I just want to be able to defend myself. And Simon. In case my ex comes back.”  
It wasn’t a case of “IF. He knew Mel was going to come for him and he wanted to at least break something.  
“Hit the showers.” Luke said. “And be sure to take it easy. I’ll be by to see Simon later.”  
Jace nodded and went to take a shower. When he was done; as he got dressed, a large man walked up to him. “Haven’t seen you here before.”  
Jace looked up. “Uh, yeah. I’m new here.”  
The man smiled widely. “I’m Kevin.”  
“Jace.”   
“Are you leaving?” Kevin asked, staring at Jace.   
Jace nodded, looking around. There were a few amused looks thrown his way, but no one said anything.   
“That’s Alec’s brother, Kev.” Magnus said as he entered the locker room. “Leave him alone.”  
Kevin’s eyes widened. “I was just saying hi.” He grumbled but he gave an embarrassed shrug. Then he waved at Jace before leaving.  
“How are you?” Magnus asked in lieu of a greeting. “How is the patient?”  
Jace laughed. “He’s stubborn. And I really need to get back. I left him at home with Elaine.”  
Magnus’ eyes widened. “You did what?”  
“It’ll be fine.” Jace said, just as his phone buzzed with Simon’s number. “See, he’s calling. I’m sure he’s fine.” He swiped his thumb over the screen of the phone to answer. “Hey.”  
“You have ten minutes.” Simon growled over the line. “Then I’m calling Alec.”  
Jace pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen for a second before putting it back on his ear. “What? What’s going on?”  
“I tried.” Simon said, his voice hitching. “I really did. She came at me. I swear to God, Elaine! Don’t test me. Jace, eight minutes…”  
“I’m on my way.” Jace said. “Just calm down. Tell me what happened.”  
“She is impossible.” Simon sounded tired. “I don’t want her here.”  
Simon sounded miserable and Jace felt guilty. “OK, OK…I’ll be there soon.”  
Magnus was smiling. “I take it they are not getting along?”  
“What happened between them?” Jace asked and he dressed quickly. “Why is he so angry with her?”  
Magnus shook his head. “It’s not my story to tell. He needs to work through his anger with her though.”  
Jace nodded. “In your medical opinion, do you think I can bring him here when I train? After this, I don’t think Simon will want her watching him when I’m here.”  
“I don’t see why not.” Magnus said. “As long as he doesn’t overdo it.”  
*  
Simon’s bedroom door was shut when Jace got back. Elaine sat in the kitchen, crying.   
“What happened?” Jace asked. She looked up at him with wet eyes.   
“I-I just wanted-wanted to-to…help him.” She sniffed. “But I made it worse.”  
Jace sighed noisily. “What exactly happened?”  
She shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together as tears leaked from her eyes.   
Simon’s door clicked open and he wobbled out of his room. His expression was pinched.   
“You’re back.” He said, a relieved sigh rushing out of him. “Make her leave.”  
“Monkey…Simon, I’m sorry.” Elaine whispered. “I shouldn’t have-have tried…I’m sorry. I really am.”  
Simon gave a curt nod and hobbled clumsily on his crutches to the living room couch.   
“We’ll see you tomorrow. Elaine.” Jace said tiredly.   
“Thank you, Jace.” She sniffed as she stood. “Please tell him I won’t…I won’t try to…to change him. He’s my son and I love him.”  
“But you are ashamed of me.” Simon sneered from the couch. Elaine’s breath hitched and tears filled her eyes again.  
Simon didn’t look up as Jace walked her out.   
“What happened?” Jace asked when they were alone again. “She called Clary.”  
“Clary?” Jace frowned.   
Simon made a dismissive gesture with his good hand. “Just a girl I used to hang out with when I was a kid. Apparently, my mother thought I had a crush on her and decided to set me up.”  
“Oh no.” Jace sat next to him. “She didn’t.”  
“Oh, she did.” Simon said. “Imagine my shock when Clary called and invited herself over tomorrow. And my dear mother told me that I could try dating Clary to see if I really thought I was gay. Apparently, I might be confused.” He scoffed. “After ten years, she believes I am confused.”  
Jace sat there, stunned. And he thought Elaine was coming around.   
“You need to talk to your mom.” He said. He held up a hand. “Wait, hear me out. You can’t continue like this. I know you’re mad at her but you need to talk to her. Really talk to her.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “She-She…you don’t know what she did.”  
“What did she do?” Jace asked. His body ached. He was also hungry. “What did she do that was so bad that you keep hurting her like this? She is trying, you know?”  
Simon swallowed hard as he glared at his cast. “I was sixteen. We had always been close. I was her baby boy. Even when she drank, I was the one who made sure nobody knew. She’d show up at our family dinners hammered and I covered for her. I hated what she was doing, but I had already lost my dad, I didn’t want to lose my mom too.”  
Simon sighed and sank into the couch. “Then I decided to come out to her. I had a crush on this guy and I wanted to talk to her about it.” A harsh laugh burst out of Simon’s throat. “What a clusterfuck that was. She stared at me like I was gum under her shoe and do you know what she said?”  
Jace shook his head.   
“Just before she told me I was disgusting and threw me out, she said she wished I’d died with my dad, so I wouldn’t embarrass her.” Simon looked at Jace then, his eyes filled hurt and anger. “How could a mom say that to her son? To her only son?”


	11. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tells the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a mild scene of physical abuse by a parent and homophobic language. I'm sorry if i offended r triggered anyone.

_“Mom?” Simon called out as he walked into the darkened living room. His mother lay on the couch. A bottle of whiskey sat on a stool next to her. She had an arm over her eyes. “Mom? Are you OK?”_

_She lowered her arm. “Monkey.” She slurred slightly. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”_

_Simon dropped his backpack on the armchair. His hands were sweaty. He’d been at Raphael’s place and they had talked about coming out to their families. Raphael had come out earlier that night and it was nothing short of beautiful. His mother had been so accepting and his brothers had teased the both of them._

_He had been less enthusiastic about it but seeing how accepting Raphael’s family was gave him the courage to make a decision. He didn’t know why he was scared. This was his mom. She was his best friend. He was her baby boy._

_His sister had known a long time ago and she had teased him; telling him that he’d better not fall for any of her boyfriends._

_So there was no reason for him not to be able to tell his mother._

_“Mom?” Simon said. “I need to tell you something._

_“What is it, baby?” she said, slowly sitting up. Her eyes were red rimmed with booze and tears. “Are you OK?”_

_Simon nodded. “I-I…uh, remember my friend Raphael?”_

_His mother frowned in confusion. Then smiled. “Oh, that beautiful boy. Yes. How is he?”_

_Simon smiled. His mother liked Raphael. This was going to be easy._

_“Well, he-he and I are actually…” Simon swallowed. “He’s my…my boyfriend.”_

_He realized his mistake immediately. His mother froze, her brows furrowing. “What?” she asked, her voice hard, no trace of the booze. “What did you say?”_

_Simon thought of back tracking but maybe if she understood… “I’m gay, Mom. Raphael is my boyfriend.”_

_“No, you are not.” His mother said coldly._

_“Yes, mom. I am…”_

_“I said you aren’t gay!” she shouted. Simon flinched. His mother had never ever spoken to him like that before. “You can’t be gay. That-That’s not…that is wrong!”_

_“What?” Simon asked. “Mom, I am. I like boys. I am ga-.”_

_The bottle of whiskey missed his head by a few scant inches and shattered on the wall behind the chair. Bits of glass and the liquid landed on the back of his head. He gaped at his mother, who stood up and advanced at him. “I will not have a gay son!” she screamed at him as she wrapped her hands around his neck._

_“Mom…” he gasped as he pulled at her wrist. She hardly cut off his air but she clawed at his throat. “Mom, stop!”_

_“You are disgusting” she screamed into his face._

_Suddenly, she was gone, but his neck stung. He put his hand to his neck and it came away wet. He stared at his hand in shock. Then he looked up._

_His sister stood between him and his mother. “Mom, what are you doing?” she shouted at her mother. “That’s Simon.”_

_“That is a disgusting deviant!” his mother snapped, still trying to go around Rebecca. “Did you hear what he said to me? He said he’s gay!”_

_Becks’ eyes widened at him. “So?”_

_“I will not have that in my house.” His mother said, staggered backwards. She let out a sob. “Thank God, you father isn’t here. He would roll in his grave. You have shamed this family!”_

_“Dad knew!” Simon screamed at his mother. “He knew for years.”_

_Her eyes widened with fury. “You killed him! You told him and he-he…it is your fault! It’s your fault he died!”_

_“Mom! Stop it!” Becks shouted at her mother. “Stop saying that!” Tears were falling down her cheeks. “Dad was sick! Simon had nothing to do with it!”_

_“It was him” his mother sounded manic now. “It was his fault! You should have died. You should have died instead of…of…” she broke then and started to sob._

_Simon stared at his mother; his eyes misty. He couldn’t believe his mother was talking to him like this. ‘Mom…”_

_“Don’t call me that!” she screamed at him brokenly. “Get out! Get out of my house! I have no son!”_

_“Mom stop it!” Becks cried out. “Don’t…”_

_There was a sharp pain on the side of his head and Simon blinked. He raised his hand and hissed at the pain. On the floor at his feet was a picture frame of him and his dad on a fishing trip when he was 9._

_His mother had thrown that at him._

_“Get out! Get out! Get out!” she screamed over and over again between sobs. Becks looked at him helplessly. He nodded and left the living room._

_He packed quickly and figured he’d come for the rest later. Becks came in as he zipped up his duffle bag. “What are you doing?” she asked._

_“You heard her.” Simon said, his voice dull. “She had no son. She tried to kill me. She wanted to kill me. She wished I was dead. I can’t stay here.”_

_“But…” she looked helpless. “Where will you go?”_

_“I’ll probably sleep over at Rapha’s place tonight.” Simon said. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”_

_“Don’t be stupid.” She said, rushing over to hug him. “I’ll always worry about you.”_

_“I have to go.” Simon said through a tight throat. “I’ll call you.”_

_***_

“The rest is history.” Simon said. He sniffed.

He couldn’t even believe that it still bugged him after all these years. Although, she had tried to kill him. You don’t forget that in a hurry.

“You see why I don’t want her around me.” Simon said, rubbing his face.

Jace was staring at him, a mix of pity and sadness. “And I thought my childhood was traumatic. The most mom did was ground me and…” he shook his head. “Damn…”

“Do you still think I should talk to her?” Simon asked. He slid sideways until his head was pressed against Jace’s shoulder.

“That is up to you.” Jace said, adjusting slightly, making sure Simon was comfortable. “But going forward, I’m not going to leave you alone with her.”

“OK.” Simon said on a yawn. He was suddenly tired. “How was your day?” he murmured.

****

Jace smiled. He hadn’t told Simon what exactly he was doing in the Gym.

“Brutal.” Jace said. “Went to train with Luke?”

Simon’s eyes flickered open. “What? Train with…? What?”

Jace laughed. “You heard right. I went to train with Luke.”

Simon sat up. “Why? Is your ex back? Is he bugging you again?”

“I need to take care of my mess.” Jace said, leaning back in the couch. “And my ex is one hell of a mess.”

“So you are training with Luke to kick Mel’s ass?” Simon asked, his tone skeptical.

Jace frowned. “Yes? Maybe not kick his ass exactly. But enough to defend myself.”

Simon snorted and Jace frowned. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry.” Simon said, shaking his head. “Guys like your ex…they fight dirty. The night I was attacked…” he stopped, rubbing his leg. “He’s not going to wait for you to get close enough to hurt him. He’d just as well shoot you.”

Jace’s breath hitched. He never asked for the details of Simon’s attack. “Is that what…?”

Simon’s eyes widened. “No, no. I was lucky. He and his goons just beat me up with a metal bat and chains. I think there was a blade but…” he shrugged. “I’m alive and I might return the favor.”

“Simon…” Jace hated the plaintive tone in his voice. “You can’t…”

“He made it personal.” Simon said, his voice firm. “And if you’re going to be leaving me alone at home, I need something to do in the meantime. Planning my revenge is a plan…”

Jace sighed shakily. “I’m not gonna leave you at home. Magnus said you can come with me next time. As long as you promise to…”

“I promise!” Simon said quickly, his face brightening. “I miss that place! Did you meet Kevin?”

Jace laughed. “Yeah. He seems to be scared of Alec.”

Simon smiled. “He is wary of cops. But he’s harmless. Just a giant teddy bear. But he has a mean left hook.”

Jace nodded. Then his belly rumbled. He’d forgotten to get dinner. “I’m going to make dinner. Any preference?”

“Surprise me.” Simon said, smiling. “I haven’t had anything since breakfast.”

*

The next morning, Elaine stood at the door. Her smile was shaky and she had a basket in her arms. “Good morning, Jace.”

Jace gave her a cool nod and stepped aside for her to walk in. Simon was still in bed and he hurt all over. “Morning.”

“Is he still asleep?” she asked. “I decided to make lunch for you boys today. I remember Simon used to love my lasagna when he was a boy. I haven’t made it since his father passed away so I thought I’d give it a try.”

He smiled tightly. He wanted to ask her about what Simon talked about yesterday. But he wasn’t sure if Simon would…

“Can I ask you something?” Jace asked.

“Of course, dear.” She said, smiling.

“What did you hope to achieve by calling Clary yesterday?” Jace asked.

She stiffened. Then cleared her throat. “I-I…That’s between me and Simon.” She smiled tightly at him. “I hope you understand.”

Jace laughed dryly. “I don’t understand. You say you want a relationship with your son, yet you ignore the part of him that make him who he is. He is still going to be gay, no matter what you do or say.”

She chuckled nervously and avoided looking at Jace as she fidgeted with the items in her basket. “I don’t have a problem with it. I-I don’t have a problem with anyone being gay.”

“Just as long as it’s not Simon.” Jace said.

She swallowed hard, tears filling her eyes. “You don’t understand. He-He’s my only son. He’s my baby. If he decides he’s gay, then he’s going to…it’s not natural. He won’t get married, won’t have children. Then what happens to the Lewis name? My husband would have died for nothing. It would have been better if…” her breath hitched and her hand went to her throat.

“It would have been better if I died, right?” Jace jumped at the sound of Simon’s voice behind him.

“Baby, no…” Elaine shook and took a few steps towards him. She stopped when he held out a hand.

“Elaine.” Simon said firmly. “You said you wanted to talk. I’m ready to talk. But,” he said when she brightened. “But, you are going to listen to me. I’m going to talk first. Then if you have anything to say, I’ll listen.”

She nodded eagerly. “OK. Thank you…”

“But first, I need coffee.” Simon said.

Jace gave him a look and Simon gave a minute shake of his head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Simon said. “And Jace would be there. Or do you have anywhere to be today, Jace?”

Jace shook his head. “No. Well, I might go for a run later in the day. But I’m free.”

“Great.” Simon said, smiling. He accepted the mug of coffee from his mother and took a sip. Grimacing, he looked down at the mug. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s coffee, Mon-Sorry, Simon.” Elaine said. “It’s how you liked it…”

“When I was like 15.” Simon hobbled to the sink and dumped the contents. “I don’t drink it like that anymore.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll make you another cup.” Jace offered. To Elaine, he said. “Luke did warn us he was going to be difficult.”

She gave him a tight smile and walked out of the kitchen.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jace asked, his voice low.

“You said I had to talk to her.” Simon said, shrugging as he leaned against the counter. “And after the shit stunt she pulled yesterday, I guess I need to set her straight. I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive her but I need to let her know why I don’t want her around me.”

Jace nodded. But he was still uneasy about it. Elaine still had some issues with Simon, even though she said she wanted to make amends.

Amends on her terms.

Maybe she had stopped drinking but she was still narrow minded. He didn’t doubt that she loved Simon and wanted to make amends but she still didn’t get it.

They found her sitting in the living room, her back ramrod straight and stiff. She dabbed at her eyes with a crumpled up tissue.

Simon rolled his eyes and made his way gingerly to the couch. “So.” He said on a breath as he stared at his mother. “I’m going to talk. You are going to listen to me. And after all is said and done, you will accept my decision, whatever it may be. Deal?”

Elaine nodded stiffly. “OK.”


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes back to the Hospital and Mel surfaces...kinda

“…and as if wanting to kill me wasn’t enough, you told me that you wished I had died instead of Dad.” Simon sucked in a shaky breath. “And all I did was tell you I was gay.”

He watched his mother as she digested what he said.

“So you can understand why I don’t want you in my life.” Simon said; his voice firm. “You told me I wasn’t your son. You threw me away. I will never forgive you for that.”

He watched dispassionately as she sobbed quietly. He was tired and his leg hurt. The cast on his wrist itched like mad and he really, really wanted to take a shower.

“I-I don’t…I’m so-sorry.” She said, her voice shaking. “I’m a-a horrible mother.”

“Yep.” Simon said. “Now put yourself in my shoes, would you forgive you?”

She burst into tears so suddenly that Simon flinched. Jace blinked at her in shock and then turned to glare at Simon.

“What did I do?” Simon asked.

Jace shook his head and went to sit next to her. He rubbed her back gently, whispering something Simon didn’t catch.

“I’m not saying I won’t forgive you.” Simon said, his voice uncertain. “But our relationship…?” he shook his head. “I can’t forget that you wished I died.”

“I was surprised!” she blurted out. Simon reared backwards. “Could you blame me? My only son told me he liked boys. I was mourning my husband and I…”

“…were drunk.” Simon said bluntly. “And you think you were the only one who lost him? I was the one who took care of you when you started drinking. Becks was done with your shit. But I stayed and took care of you. I had to push my grief aside to take care of my drunk, grieving mother.” Simon found he was breathing hard. “And you tried to kill me.” He cursed as he felt his eyes prickle. “You are lucky I didn’t get a restraining order against you. You’d be in jail right now.”

“Simon…” his mother whimpered. “I…Monkey, I’m so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn’t think about you or your sister. And I was out of it for eight years. I don’t care about you being gay. I don’t understand it but I promise I don’t care. Just-Just, please give me a chance to show you I’m sorry. I’ll do anything…”

Simon closed his eyes. He had a headache.

“Simon?” Jace sounded concerned. “Are you OK?”

Simon opened his eyes and saw Jace and his mother watching him in concern. His mother’s eyes were red rimmed and Jace was frowning.

“Fine.” He bit out, struggling to stand. He was dizzy. “I’ll…I’ll consider it.” He frowned as he felt his words slur. “What…?” his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton.

“Simon?” Jace jumped up to his feet. “You’re bleeding.”

“What?” Simon slurred just as his knees buckled and he face planted on the carpet.

“Simon!” He felt his mother’s hands on his face. He felt strong hand turn him gently to his back.

“Damn it.” He heard Jace mutter. “He tore open his stitches. I’ll call 911.”

Simon felt his vision dim. What did Jace mean? He didn’t tear anything. He wasn’t even in…

The sharp, intense pain had him gasping seconds before his world went dark.

******

“What happened?” Magnus asked when he saw Jace at the waiting room.

“I’m not sure.” Jace rubbed his hands over his face. “One minute he was talking to Elaine, the next thing he passed out and bled all over the carpet.”

How could he have missed it?

He was supposed to be taking care of Simon not trying to fix his family drama. Now Simon was back here. And they were supposed to…

“Shit.” Jace reached into his pocket to get his phone. “I need to call Luke.”

“Hey.” Magnus let him to a seat. “Relax. I’ll call Luke. You look like you are about to fall over. Have you eaten?”

Jace shook his head. How could he think of food at this time? “I, uh, no…I haven’t. We were going to; after…”

Magnus nodded. “Simon will be OK. Now, let’s take care of you.”

Jace nodded. “I didn’t know…I should have known…”

“Stop that.” Magnus said. “There was no way you could have known. Knowing Simon, he probably overdid it. And unless he was in pain, he wouldn’t have told anyone.”

Jace smiled gratefully. “I’m supposed to be at the GYM…”

Magnus chuckled. “Not like this. Come on. Let’s get you something to eat.”

*

Simon was awake and upset.

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Simon snapped at the doctor. “I didn’t even know until you told me.” He folded his arms and glared. His expression brightened a little when he saw Jace.

“Hey.” Jace said, walking to the other side of Simon’s bed. The doctor looked tiredly at Jace.

“As I was telling Mr. Lewis.” The doctor said, hiding a yawn. “He needs to be here only till tomorrow. And no solids till then.”

Simon moaned and covered his face. Jace reached out to rub his shoulder. “It’ll be fine.” He said as the doctor left the room. “Only till tomorrow and I’ll roast a chicken if you want.”

“Really?” Simon asked, looking up. He was still pale but his eyes lit up with excitement. “A whole chicken? For me?”

“Anything you want.” Jace grinned. Then he remembered Elaine. “Yeah, I spoke to Luke about your mom. I hope you don’t mind.”

Simon sighed. “He didn’t know she tried to…”

Jace nodded. “He seemed mad when I told him. I suggested that maybe she shouldn’t show up for a while. Just until you get batter.”

Simon nodded. “Thank you.”

Jace smiled. “So, Magnus is going to come by later. I’ll go back home and get you something to change into. Then I’ll be back.”

Simon nodded again and yawned. “Thank you for everything.” He murmured.

*****

“I don’t understand.” Simon heard his mother’s voice. It was bordering on hysterical. “He is my son, Luke. My son. I should be able to…”

“You tried to kill him, Elaine.” Luke said. His voice was flat. Simon kept his eyes closed. If he was still, maybe they’d take their argument elsewhere.

“I…” his mother stopped. “I wasn’t myself then. But I’m better.” She sounded so pitiful that Simon wanted to hug her. She was his mom after all.

But then he remembered the look in her eyes when she told him she wished he died. And he snorted at himself for letting himself be swayed by her tears.

“Do you mind?” he murmured. “I was sleeping.”

He opened his eyes to see Luke staring at him with concern. “How’s my best fighter?”

“Sore.” Simon said as he pressed the button by the bed that elevated the top half slightly. “But they say I’ll be able to fight again. Soon.”

“You’re due for a break, kid.” Luke said.

“M-Monkey?” his mother’s tentative voice reminded him that she was still in the room.

“I’m fine mom.” He said, wearily. To Luke, he said. “I don’t want to deal with anything heavy right now. So can you…?”

“Sure.” Luke said, before ruffling his hair. He turned to Elaine. “Alright, Elaine, we need to talk…”

She shot Simon a look of uncertainty before leaving. Simon gingerly stretched and scratched at his belly, just above the bandages.

“What the fuck?” he muttered. Shit just kept piling up.

What if he couldn’t fight anymore? What would he do? He didn’t want to coach. He wasn’t patient like Luke. He loved fighting. He loved being in the ring. He loved fighting. At least that way, he stayed out jail.

What now?

He was an invalid who was being taken care of by a guy who he had an immense crush on. He could admit that to himself.

It was the thought of Jace that calmed him down somewhat. He’d do it over again.

Maybe without this much damage. And maybe he’d be less cocky than before. He chuckled. Had he actually thought he could take on three men with weapons? Men who were not afraid to play dirty?

As much as he hated this, he learnt a valuable lesson from all this.

He may be good, but he wasn’t invincible.

Even gods could bleed.

*****

Jace jerked awake, disorientated. He was still in boxer briefs.

He remembered taking a shower and then passing out. He rubbed his face, grimacing at the rasp of his stubble. He forgot to shave.

Then he heard it.

The sound of someone in the house with him. That was what had woken him up. At first, he thought it was Elaine but then he remembered that she didn’t have a key.

He grabbed the filthy sweatpants and put it on. He wasn’t going to meet an intruder in his briefs. He crept to the door and slowly and gently opened it.

Mel, fucking Mel was standing in the living room with a woman who had her back to him.

“I don’t think anyone is home.” The woman said. Jace sighed. Queenie. Of course.

“There is a car in the driveway.” Mel snapped.

“Why are we here anyway?” Queenie asked, her voice whiny. “You guys are done. He divorced you.”

“Nobody leaves me.” Mel growled. “And I told him if he ever left me, I would kill him.”

Jace’s heart froze in fear.

“But if the police find you here…” Queenie paused. “I’m not sure Daddy can get you out of it.”

“Jace won’t report it.” Mel said, going into the kitchen. “He made cupcakes. He used to make me cupcakes.”

“I can make you cupcakes.” Queenie said. Jace rolled his eyes at that. Her cupcakes were crap.

“Your cupcakes are crap.” Mel said, dismissively. Queenie pouted. Then looked right at him. Her eyes widened, then she shot a look at Mel. She looked back at Jace and shot him a smirk, raising her index finger to her lips.

“Maybe you can take them.” She said, still looking at Jace. He felt stupid, hiding from his ex while said ex raided his host’s kitchen.

“You bet I will.” Mel said, stepping out of the kitchen with a tray of the cupcakes Jace made earlier. Queenie looked at him with an adoring look and leaned up to kiss him, her hand slipping into the back pockets of his jeans.

“Wow.” She hummed when she pulled away. “You’re right. My cupcakes are shit.”

“Told ya.” Mel said, walking towards the front door.

“Think he’d give me the recipe?” she called out, shooting another look at Jace before she followed Mel out of the house.

“I would have asked,” Mel said, his voice faint. “But like you said, I can’t get to him.”

“But I can.” Queenie said. “I could…”

Their voices faded and the door was slammed shut.

Jace slid down to the floor, his body trembling. He wasn’t sure what had happened but Queenie, his ex-boyfriend’s…something had just saved his life.

Just then his phone rang on the nightstand. The sudden blare of the ringtone made him jump. Cursing, he got up and made his way to the bed.

It was Alec.

“Hey.” He said as he answered, his voice still shaky.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked.

He swallowed hard. “I, uh, yeah…I’m good. What’s up?”

“I’m at the hospital.” Alec said. “Simon needs his own clothes.”

Jace rubbed his face again. “Yeah, OK. I fell asleep. I’ll be there soon.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Alec said. Jace debated saying anything to Alec, but then he remembered what happened the last time. And Mel was disobeying the restraining order, it was better to tell Alec he was here.

“Uh, Alec…” Jace swallowed hard. “Mel was here. In Simon’s place. I dunno how he…”

“What?” Alec cut him off. “He was there? Are you OK?”

“He didn’t see me.” Jace said. “I’m fine. A little shaken up. He broke in and took the cupcakes I made.”

“What?” Alec sounded amused and exasperated. “We may need to pay him a visit. IF anything, for breaking and entering.”

“No, no.” Jace begged. “We’ll just change the locks before Simon gets home. And, don’t say anything to Simon, please? He has enough on his plate.”

Alec was silent. “Are you sure? ‘Cos trust me, busting that asshole would be a lot of fun for me.”

Jace smiled, his initial fear dwindling. “I’m sure. Thanks Alec. I’ll see you in a bit.”


End file.
